The only thing
by high.fiving.jesus
Summary: Old. Very old.
1. I'm Leaving

**Hey guys well DISCLAIMER!!! I do ****not**** own Sonny With A Chance, really wish that I did!**

Chapter 1

~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~

**(CPOV)**

Sonny had said she had something important to say to him. He rushed down the hall, almost tripping over a camera cord along the way. He was headed to where she had said to meet him, behind the studio at exactly 12:30. It was her only time she could escape the rehearsals, friends, and her worried director who happened to have stomach problems---Nashville was his name I think or was it…

I was so stunned. I couldn't believe what I saw. Nothing! Exactly the opposite of what I was expecting. I had so willingly let myself assume that I would see Sonny with a huge toothy grin slapped on her face and a hug awaiting me. Then she would say something like, _"Oh Chad, you're the greatest, hottest, smartest actor of our generation!"_ Okay so she would probably never say anything like that at all, but still! Sonny wouldn't be late, not when she made it seem so important!

That was when it finally caught my eye. A piece of scrap paper was folded in a, well, a sloppy and unprofessional manner. _People should just try a little harder at…_ then I noticed Sonny's full name scribbled on the paper in a purple high lighter. **Allison Monroe.** It was simple but still managed to look neat and like she took the time to write it. So very clashing and confusing.

That's one thing of many that I love about my sunshine, she can make anything look good. Whether she happens to be wearing this something or writing it, it still looked—well hot.

I was once again torn out of my thoughts once I had involuntarily picked up the note and read… this just broke my heart. I could feel it being ripped out of my chest and stomped on just as it pulsed. Very painful experience.

**MEANWHILE!!!**

**(SPOV) **

_It was for the best. You would just be pulling him down. You did it for him, you __**didn't**__- excuse me **don't** want to see him fall if you know you can stop it._

Yeah okay, you just keep telling yourself that.

_Well, I will!_

He has the right to know at the least, I mean he is-

_NO! It's better like this! _(Isn't it so weird when people interrupt themselves ;P)

I can't believe I'm fighting with myself. But I did the right thing, there's no turning back now…

"So Sonny are you sure you want to leave, I mean there is sick absences." Marshall asked me directly through my thoughts of my boy-- I mean ex-boyfriend, Chad.

"Well Marshall, I- uh-" What was I gonna say, _"Oh Marshall, I forgot to tell you that I'm around a month pregnant and I should be expecting to get--bigger!" _I grimaced at the thought of 8 months of mood swings, cravings from mars, and swollen feet that put me in agonizing pain. Morning sickness wasn't at the top of my fungenda either. I still remember the day I started suspecting and the time I found out for sure.

_*:~ flashback ~:*_

_I awoke to a nauseas feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could feel it start to travel up my throat. I threw myself out of bed, and almost fell but caught myself and kept running. I squirmed into the bathroom and over to the toilet. I had to let it flow. I didn't feel sick just hungry. My cheery yellow bathroom had deep blue and purple beads flowing on long strings over the yellow curtains for my window. The floor was tiled a pure white with an occasional baby blue tile. The curtain on the shower was baby blue with white waves running over it._

_I quickly brushed my teeth and called my best friend, Tawni Hart. "Hmmm?" she asked obviously annoyed. "Hey Tawn! Um I have a slight problem…" but was interupted._

"_Sonny it's like 3 in the mor…" she moaned on and I heard a light snoring. This was too important, I wasn't one to jump to conclusions but this was big and I had to get it off my chest. "Um, well I guess you should know that I think I'm…"_

_**Two weeks later**_

_I rushed through the drug store and pulled my hoodie even tighter and hugged it to my body. I hoped no one recognized me. I quietly shuffled to the pregnancy test. I paid quickly with cash. The cashier gave me a weird look, "Hey if your gonna rob the store, go right ahead, there's nothing valuable any way." She finished and continued looking at the screen. I shook my head rapidly in big motions. I quickly left and sped home. I hopped out of the car and quickly swung the door open, forgetting to close it. I rushed up the stairs and rounded the corner into my bathroom. _

_My mom looked around the corner with concern. "Sonny?"_

_I did what I needed to after staring at the stick with a blank expression. I cried._

_*:~ End Flashback ~:*_

"Sonny?" Marshall looked concerned so I quickly answered him.

"Yeah sorry, I was thinking." I gave him a sheepish look.

Just then the door swung open. It was Tawni. "Run!" she said in a voice that I have only heard the old hags in princess movies sound like.

"What? Why?" I was lost. She looked out of breathe. Her breathing was heavy, almost ragged. But her one word that she did manage out, had said it all.

"Ch—" she took a breath and continued, "-ad!"

"well it was nice seeing you Marshall," I shook his hand quickly and added, " I would like the sick leave" I flashed him a smile and left.


	2. Ain't no sunshine

**O.K. so I messed up a little on the last one but any way! I don't own anything but the plot and maybe some made up characters ******** oh and shout out to **_**CaitlynSOcool**_**! You totally rock for the review lol! And to Mrz-Baby-girl-niley-supporter!**

**Review! Review! Up to at least 10 reviews! Or I won't post the next one.**

Chapter 2

~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~

**(SPOV)**

I just ran. Past Tawni. Into my dressing room and I grabbed my bags. I scurried out the back entrance and into Tawni's convertible. I threw my stuff in the back and got in the car, the door slammed shut.

"Sonny!" Tawni screeched. "Please be careful, my car is fragile."

"Well I hope not because you are going to be **speeding** to the airport!" I looked at her in disbelief. She huffed and we were on our way in no time.

Just then my phone began to moo. Chad Dylan Cooper. I looked frantically to Tawni for help. She just shrugged and looked at me sympathetically. I pointed to the road and she quickly regained focus. I had one choice so I answered.

**Meanwhile!!**

**(CPOV) **

I kept rereading it. _This had to be wrong she wouldn't… not in a note._

_Dear Chad,_

_I'm sorry that it has to end like this. I just can't be the one to take you down, not when you're a rising star. It be cruel for me to stay, so now my problem doesn't belong to you anymore. I decided to lift it off your shoulders, don't worry about me, I'll be just fine._

_All my love,_

_Sunshine_.

It ended there. Nothing left. I needed to know what she was talking about first if I was **ever** going to start to try to understand why she left like she did. But how.

Duh! I'll just call her. It can't be like she changed her number.

_Ringgg- ringgg-ringggg-._ She normally picks up on the first ring but this time was different. I heard a voice that wasn't Sonny's.

"Heyllo?" a husky voice grunted with a hint of a French accent. "You, lucky man or woman, have reached Toasty's Bakery on Bliggio St. uh- would you like a croissant?" Strange. I heard giggles emit. _OH! Sonny I got you!_

"Why would I want a croissant?!" I attacked the – 'guy'

"We-crackle-up—crackle-bye!" he attempted to sound like static running through the wire, this really annoyed me.

"Sonny Munroe!"

**Meanwhile!!!**

**(SPOV)**

"Sonny Munroe!" I heard Chad bark at the phone. Tawni started to giggle so I shot her a glare.

"No no Sundae Monay here." I missed pronounced my name and continued the charade, "So you want croissant, yes!?" I quickly hung up the phone and stared out the window. I turned on the radio.

Carrie Underwood came on singing 'Before he cheats.' Afterwards I noticed Tawni hang up her cell. _I must zoned out._

Suddenly 'Jesus take the wheel' came on and Tawni squealed with excitement, after that the radio station accepted her request.

"_Jesus take the wheel!"_ she sung while raising her hands in the air. My eyes widened with fear and I grabbed the wheel.

"I'm going to play jehshuah **(sorry, it's supposed to be Jesus in a different language ;p)** for a little bit.

Tawni regained control of the car and we finally arrived at the airport.

I grabbed my bags and Tawni walked me in. I hugged her and boarded my flight back home to Wisconsin. I was going to miss Hollywood. All the press, fans, jerks, people who bumped into me and spilled their coffee onto me, my friends, but mostly Chad. I would miss our fights. But I was going home. My excitement suddenly ignited once again. I took my seat and waved good bye to Tawni.

**(Back to Chad ********)**

_What do I do know?_

I walked to my dressing room and moped. That's all I could do right now. Until Portlyn walked in. She stared at me.

"Gawd, what happened to you?" she asked me like I was some sort of surfer.

"Port, you don't have to talk like that in front of me." I commented through gritted teeth and clenched fists. She acts really stupid but she actually isn't. Port's like a sister to me. She was also on the Goody Gang with me and Tony or was it Tawni, oh yeah Tawni.

"Sonny left and I'm not sure why." I caved.

"Stupid." I whipped around so fast I almost fell out of my chair.

"What?!" I snarled why she—

"Not Sonny, you! She is obviously going through something hard so just tell it's going to be alright!"she was about to leave when she turned and looked at me. She smiled a creepy smile. "Don't ask her what she's sad about though."

She turned and left. "But I want to know!" she came back and glared.

**OKAY! That's all I got for now but it will get awesome. Please review! Another shout out to xXxlilwriterbabyxXx! I did two in one day! Don't ya love me?! Lol ******


	3. I dream a jerk

**Alright! I just couldn't wait anymore! So here and a shout out to all that DID review! Love you guys! Lol!**

Chapter 3

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**(SPOV)**

I quietly flipped through the newest edition of _Tween Weekly_ magazine that I found under a seat. The cover was split between _So Random!_ and, of course, _Mackenzie Falls._

I don't understand why but I felt a sudden hate towards Chad. I mean what did he really do wrong? We were equal partners in all of this, weren't we? I could've stopped it before anything happened, couldn't I've?

_Maybe I'm just mad at myself?_ It even sounded like a question in my own mind.

_Chad didn't do anything wrong. I can't blame him for this, so I won't._

A cool tear slowly fell down my hot cheeks. The temperature clash reminded me of my relationship with Chad. We're so different it's just so…. perfect.

I turned to look at the scenery of Colorado. We were now over Cheesman Lake. The rocky scenery seemed somewhat soothing, maybe because of the state I was in. My eyelids started to droop and get heavier as the plane progressed.

Eventually I drifted off. I'm still not quite sure when sleep came and took me.

_**~:* Dream *:~**_

'_Chad?' I peeked into his dressing room slowly. I felt tiny and frail._

'_Chad?' I repeated but was now answered._

'_Sonny?' The voice was harsh, 'What do you want?' Chad snapped._

_I looked at him confused, _Had I done something wrong?_ I looked down when I felt a kick. I now felt a certain heaviness overtake me as I grew like an inflating balloon. When I looked up, I was at my house. The lights were dim, it made me…scared._

'_Slu-…' Chad was interrupted by my mom but I still knew what he was saying._

'_Sonny?' Her voice was tired but she soon changed to an all too happy Tawni._

'_I hope you enjoy being fat!' she snickered. Tawni, the real Tawni, would never say that, _Well not to me, but still!

'_I thought-' I was interrupted by Chad._

'_I don't care.' It had started as a yell but soon quieted. 'Sonny, none of us care. Not about you or your little brat. Just go home.'_

_I was crying now, cool tears pricked the corners of my eyes. This didn't go unnoticed. The others began to laugh. _I knew it! They don't care._ Who did Chad think he was! What a pig! _

_The tears now flowed freely as the scenery changed once again. I was back home._

_I was on a stage crying, as I slumped onto the floor. I looked up and now noticed my whole town. They were laughing, all of them, laughter spewing. I noticed they were laughing at me as I continued to cry. I looked up and saw a sign that read: Sonny Monroe-Pregnant Girl!_

This is retarded!_ Why would they make fun of me for something like that! I tried to stand, to fight back. My limbs were weak and my body limp. When I tried to speak my jaw sat there, as if I had shut it with super glue. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't defend myself. All I did was cry. It seemed to be the only thing I could do._

**~:* End Dream *:~**

I woke with a hot tears slowly pulling down my face. They clung to my eyes, refusing to let go. _The same way that I won't let go of him…_

I looked out the window just to see Perry Park in the background as we crossed over the Castlewood Canyon State Park. When I went to grab my magazine while wiping my tears, I noticed it was no longer in my lap. I looked at the floor and saw two pairs of feet. I slowly looked up and noticed their eyes feeding off of the magazine like evil little gossip demons. One girl, the blonde, looked over the page that contained an article about me and Chad.

The brunette spoke first. "That Sonny girl is one lucky chick."

The blonde looked at her "How? This is about their _break-up."_

"She's lucky because now I won't have to kill her! I'm still a big fan though." She reassured her now shocked friend.

I quickly cleared my throat. _I've heard enough!_ They still didn't acknowledge me.

"Look, Chad said the she was 'clingy' and that he was glad that they are 'over'" the blonde used air quotes around the words 'clingy' and 'over' as if she knew that those words weren't necessarily true, because they weren't.

"Um, c-can I have my magaz-" My throat was dry and I stuttered. I was cut short by the brunette who had a shocked, yet happy, face plastered on. She hit her friend repeatedly with the magazine.

"OH MIY GAWD! IT'S SONNY MONROE!" she shouted at me. "Will you, like, sign my magazine!?"

"Uh yeah I guess, would you mind if I flipped through it for a sec.?" I asked.

"Psh, like, no! OH MIY GAAWD! SONNY MONROE WANTS TO READ MY MAGAZINE! Ohmiygawdohmiygawdohmiygawd!" She handed the magazine over to me with no hesitation.

I focused on the article.

_Hollywood's bad boy/heart-throb, Chad Dylan Cooper and Wisconsin's little angel, Miss Sonny Monroe, were spotted out to lunch without an escort or friends around (Bottom Left.) But we soon realized that this new 'it' was a huge miss. Now, whether the whole thing was a publicity stunt or the teens just didn't 'click' is beyond us. Read more on pg.9._

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked me with a worried expression. It was obvious that I showed a pained expression.

_How can someone be so okay with gossiping? I mean sure it puts food on their table and it's their job, just like entertaining is mine, but this is too personal._ "If they keep snooping they'll find out." I didn't get the chance to realize that I just said the last part aloud before I was bombarded with questions.

"Find out what?"

"Did you and Chad, like, not go out?"

"Wait, you didn't _**DO**_ anything, did you?" There was a sudden force that came with the last question.

"We-" I was interrupted by the loud speaker.

"We will be landing soon. Please, buckle your seat belts and thank you for choosing National Airways." **(Is that a real airway?)**

The girls looked disappointed but moved further back to their seats. _Thank God!_

**(TPOV)**

I watched Sonny board her plane and I continued on my way, back to the studio.

_AW! Poor Sonny! That stupid Chad! Hey, I'm pretty! Wait I'm getting distracted- who cares!? My hair is pretty. My clothes are pretty. My-_

My 'pretty pep talk' was interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Tawni!" it was Chad, _UH-OH!_ "Hey Tawni, where's Sonny?"

"Uh- Um- Me no know a Sony (like the TV) but the bathroom's are down that way and to the left." I pointed behind him. All he did was stare at me blankly, but soon the old Chad Dylan Cooper was back. He smirked.

"How long have you been acting? You still can't improvise well." He snorted, and I returned with a glare.

I grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards a closet. _This charade is over! I don't care what Sonny THINKS she wants or what she THINKS is best. I'm telling Chad and that will be the end of it._

I was so absorbed in my thoughts; I didn't notice all of the flashes going off. Apparently neither did Chad.

**(CPOV)**

Tawni dragged me to the nearest storage closet she could find. I understand that Chad Dylan Cooper is irresistible, but I thought at least Tawni understood that I was already Sonny's.

She opened the door, pulled me in, and shut the door behind me.

"Okay Chad, I'm so over all the secrets, so I'm going to clear up the most important one. It will probably clear up _**all**_ the- well _**most**_ of the secrets up. Well, here it goes."

She took a deep breath before turning to me; a sympathetic look swallowed her face.

"What?" I wanted the answers that she had still managed to avoid.

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**I'm so evil! SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE! Okay it's not my best, but still review k?**


	4. I told?

**I got bored so I decided to continue! Shout outs to the reviewers, favoritizers, and just those who took time to read this story! Remember it's my very first fan fiction! Rascal Flatts song **_**What hurts the most.**_

_"And what hurts the most, was being so close,_

_And having so much to say, and watching you walk away."_

Chapter 4

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**(CPOV)**

"_What?" I wanted the answers that she had still managed to avoid._

She took another deep breathe. _Was it really that bad? Did Sonny's mom die?_

"Okay," she paused once again and I could see a tear approach her eye.

_Whatever happened to Tawni not caring?_ She broke, tears slowly streamed.

"You jerk! You just had to go and ruin her life, didn't you?!"

_Okay I'm lost, what did I do? Sonny is the one who left! I thought things were going great after that night. Oh- Oh no…_

"Sonny," I heard a voice that I soon recognized as my own.

"Sonny's pre-" I paused, just came to a complete halt. _What if that wasn't it? I would basically tell Tawni about what we __did__. That would just ruin everything, not that there's much left : (. _

I felt my frown deepen when Tawni spoke.

"Look, I know. I know about you two, and I'm not necessarily talking about dating- I mean I knew that too but I'm talking about-" I put up a hand to stop her. What she was talking about, waaayyyy uncomfortable.

"She is, isn't she?" I was worried about what she was going to say. She didn't say anything at all, she just nodded. Hesitant at first, but when she did nod, it was slow and short nods.

_Great. Not exactly what you want to hear at 17, especially when it was from her best friend- well best in Hollywood._

I felt something sink, fall apart on the inside. Chad Dylan Cooper, however, kept his composure.

_Sonny, _my_ Sonny. This shouldn't have happened, not to her._

**(SPOV)**

"_To state the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realized you loved yourself more then you could ever love me! So go and tell your friends that obsessive and crazy, that's fine, I'll tell mine that you're gayyy!"_

I nodded my head to the music now rushing through my ears. Taylor Swift's song _Picture to burn,_ it caused me to think of Chad. My Chad: a self-absorbed jerk that I happen to be in love with. Not just that I love him, no I'm in love with him.

I'm mean; yeah Chad didn't say I was obsessive, not too sure about crazy, but obsessive, never. Still, this song fit. _Like a glove, another piece to the puzzle, another part of my heart… Great! I'm causing myself to cry!_

It was true, tears pricked up at the corner of my eyes. When was I going to tell him? _Psh, never._

It seemed like a good plan, but my stupid Sonny self got in the way. I knew that not telling wouldn't be fair to him. _But telling wouldn't be fair either._

Tell him.

_Lie._

Tell him.

_Lie!_

My mind battle was interrupted by people behind me waiting to get their luggage. When I turned around, they grew quiet. _They must have recognized you._

I turned back and grabbed my bags.

I stood on tippy toes and looked out into the crowd. I was trying to find my mom.

"Sonny!" I heard someone from behind me. I turned and my heels lowered to the ground.

"Mom!" I squealed with excitement. _I haven't told her yet. _

"Mom." I repeated quietly as thoughts of what she would do soon flooded in.

"_You're WHAT!?" or "Turn right back around, you are going to Hollywood."_

Either way, she would be disappointed in me. She would want nothing to do with me.

"Uh, mom? I uh I need to tell you something…"

**(CPOV)**

"What to do, what to do?" I asked myself.

_Ditch her? Hold her? Find her? Leave her alone?_

She would tell me soon if she wanted me to know, right? Sonny might not have the guts, but she was bursting with confidence and joy. _Also cuteness. Stupid cute!_

I looked at Tawni as she toyed with her nails. Things quickly grew awkward.

"Leave her alone." Tawni must have read my mind.

"What?" I was slightly surprised that Tawni wouldn't want me to help her.

"I know that you should help her, but she doesn't want help. Well actually she said something about bringing you down."

Again with the mind reading.

**(TPOV)**

"…Well actually she said something about bringing you down."

Those were her exact words. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was actually two days ago! I'm so proud of myself for remembering.

_**~:* flashback *:~**_

_I sat on the arm of the couch, file in hand. I filed away, my nails smoothing to perfection._

_Nico and Grady were rebuilding the fort of cards. And Zora stood in her sarcophagus. The door was shut tight._

_Sonny walked in with her hands wrapped around her body. She had tears streaming down her face._

_Nico and Grady smiled without looking up, but I just stared at her in shock. _Sonny can cry?

"_Hey Sonny!" they greeted her, still not looking up._

"_Easy G!" Nico repeated this over and over. It didn't annoy me as bad as seeing Sonny cry. _

OMG! I think I… care!

"_Sonny?" I said slowly. "Sonny?" She still didn't answer._

_When she finally opened her mouth, all that came was a strangled cry._

_I ran up to her and gave her a side hug. She turned and cried into my shoulder._

Aw! This was my good shirt!

"_Sonny calm down." Nico, Grady and Zora now stood watching the scene. They eventually found strength to move and comfort her._

_She continued to weep._

"_Sonny tell me what's wrong!" I pushed._

"_I- I'm..." she couldn't finish. I'm sure that she had tried to tell me that morning, but I wasn't listening._

"_What?" This is hard, seeing the girl who always smiled now crying. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but Sonny is my best friend…. ever._

_She lifted her head and whispered into my ear._

_I gasped and everyone looked at me expectantly. I shook my head and looked at her. "Who from?"_

_She whispered again, this time not quiet enough._

"_Chad." Everyone gasped._

"_Oh you don't even know what's going on!" I waved a finger in their faces and turned to Sonny. Then I gasped extremely loud._

_**~:* End flashback*:~**_

"…this will bring him down." I whispered what she had said later that day.

Chad looked at me. I shook my head and turned to the door. As soon as I opened the door, flashes erupted along with questions.

"Is this why you and Sonny broke up?" the question was obviously towards Chad.

"How could you do this to your 'best friend'?" the air quotes ticked me off.

"She is my best friend! I didn't just go in there to- make out with Chad!" I chocked on the last part. _Me and Chad? HA!_

"I only took him in there to tell him something that I didn't want YOU to hear, just for Sonny's sake!"

I stormed of the airport and off to my convertible, leaving Chad to handle the paparazzi in his shocked and even, dare I say it, scared state.

_Chad Dylan Cooper? Scared? _I scoffed in my mind. _Anything is possible, right?_

I drove back to the studio with the music blasting.

"_And you ask yourself, Who do you want to be? Do you want to throw away the key, and invent a whole new me? And I tell myself, No one. No one. Don't want to be no one but me."_

I could be nicer. I could care. I could help. But I can't do it, and being so weak towards my image, it made me feel like Chad.

_That's it! Good bye Tawni Hart and hello to Tawni with a heart!_ That could be a movie!

I walked into the prop house, and pulled out my phone.

"Shhhhh!" everyone looked at me. "I'm calling Sonny." With a duh attitude.

**(SPOV)**

A moo erupted from my pocket.

I yanked it from my pocket, suddenly in a very bad mood. _Stupid mood swings!_

"Hello!?" I snapped at the poor person at the other end of the line.

"Mood swings already?" it was Tawni.

"Hey Tawn." I said with a sigh.

"I was just checking up on you. How's Wisconsin? Oh if you get a call from Chad you might want to ignore it."

"Um… Wisconsin's great and- wait why would I need to ignore Chad?"

"I told." She said kind of worriedly. She had a reason to be scared.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the airport, including mom, looked at me. I still hadn't gotten the chance to tell my mom since Tawni so rudely interrupted me.

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**Hate it? Love it? Review!**

**Any ideas? Should Sonny tell her mom? Does Chad have like a totally hot mental break down?**


	5. Moms know all

**Hey! I've been updating this story a lot! Okay so I was listening to my iPod and this song came on when I started typing so it just seemed to fit, well this part does.**

Chapter 5

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**(SPOV)**

"_Put my hand in the fire, sooner or later, I get what I'm asking for. No matter what you say about life I learn every time I bleed. The truth is a stranger, my soul is in danger. I gotta let my spirit be free to admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind, I'm sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind."_

I paused the song. It felt close, so real. _Am I wrong? No I have to move on. Yeah._

My phone started up, but this time it didn't moo. Chad's ringtone filled my ears.

"_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind."_

"Great." I sighed. My mom turned to look at me.

"What's wrong? Did you two break-up?" She looked slightly confused.

"No, not exactly."

"Did you get in a fight?" she sighed; her face told me that she thought fights were stupid.

"Well, mom, that's what I needed to tell you."

She stared. A blank look swallowed her face.

"Answer the phone, Sonny." So I did.

**(CPOV)**

"Sonny?" no response, "Sonny?"

"Uh, yeah, hey." She sounded close to tears.

"Why didn't you just tell me, I…"

"I'm not keeping it, I can't."

"You're not going to abort, right?" I was worried.

"No! Of course not!" she sounded offended. I smirked.

"Did you tell your mom?" _Please say no. Please say no._

"No. Well not yet anyways." It sounded like it was obvious.

"Oh, well are you going to?" I heard the own hurt in my voice.

**(SPOV)**

I looked over at my expectant mom. "Yeah, I was just about to."

I could feel the heat rise into my face. "Well I, uh, I guess I should let you go."

"Yeah, but seriously, I'm not keeping it. No need to worry." I was thinking adoption.

"Fine." He sounded disappointed. I smiled. _This should cheer you up._

"Fine."

"Good." I could practically hear his smile.

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good." I hung up and my mom smiled.

"What do you need to tell me baby girl?" _Oh great, she pulled the 'baby girl' suit._

"Well, mom, maybe we should wait until we're home." She looked at me and nodded.

**~:* **_**later that night *:~**_

I pushed the steak around on my plate. It was covered in seasoning and tasted great but it made me slightly nauseous, I had a craving for chocolate. I suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom.

"May I be excused?" my mom looked up.

"Yeah go ah-" I was already gone.

When I came back my mom was putting her plate into the dishwasher. She looked up to me and looked slightly angry.

"Chad called." She said with poison dripping from her voice.

"About what?" my voice cracked since I already knew the answer.

_He told._

"Sonny, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah of cou-" she interrupted me.

"So why didn't you tell me this!?" she barked. She never yelled at me.

"I was going, I tried, I just," she glared at me.

"Just what?!"

"I was constantly interrupted. I'm sorry." She inhaled deeply.

Her eyes closed and she turned away from me. "It's okay, just- um- just go to your room, okay?" she sounded tired. She rubbed the back of her neck as she straightened up. I nodded but she never looked back at me.

I quickly ran to my room and jumped on my bed. I laid on my stomach and cried into my pillow. I mean the tears just flowed.

"_Tonight will be the night…"_ I grabbed my phone, opened it, and then quickly shut it again.

My phone called to me again, but this time with a 'moo'.

"Hello?" my voice cracked again.

"So what did the rooster say to the hen? TIME TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY! And I didn't mean that as a joke." The voice said.

"I know, Tawn. Don't you think that was slightly stupid?"

"Yes." She stated simply. I could hear her nail file. The scratching annoyed me.

"So what's up?" I asked her quietly.

"Well, Nico and Grady want to know if your okay, Zora wants you to know that her gnome says hi, and I want to know what your gonna do."

"I'm fine, say hi to the gnome and Zora, and I don't know. Should I keep it?"

"Well my grandma always said 'everyone looks great in pink.'" _What?_

"What does that have to do with anything, at all?"

"Well she also said 'Adoption is not an option.'" She mimicked an old lady voice.

I giggled a little bit. "Of course not. I want it to be an option though."

She sighed. "If you dare think of abortion, I will slap you for killing my god daughter!"

"Never!" I gasped. "I don't even know if it's a girl yet."

She laughed. "Of course it's a girl!"

"Yeah, okay." I said slowly.

"So, um, did you think of a name?"

"I'm going to let the adoptive parents pick it."

"What happened to adoption _not_ being an option?"

"I told you, I can't keep it!" I snapped; I was in a good mood. Not so much anymore, though.

"Okay geez!" She sighed. "I just want to know why you won't keep her."

"I won't keep _it_ for two reasons. One, I'm sixteen and two, I won't be able to stay on the show."

"But you have sick leave until you come back. No one would find out." She continued when I didn't respond. "You're hiding from Chad."

It came out as a statement, not a question. _How did she know! No fair!_

"Psh, no, pshh, ha-ha funny Tawn!" I looked around the room hoping she wouldn't notice me blush; _She isn't even in the room!_

_Oh yeah! Duh!_

"You know you have to talk to Chad about this."

"Not anymore, I already did talk to him somewhat! But then he called my house, I didn't answer the phone. My mom answered and he told!"

"Okay, I admit that it's not the best way for your mom to find out but at least you don't have to tell her." I heard my door open.

"Sonny? Is that Chad?" my mom asked me quietly, as if nothing had happened.

"No ma, it's Tawni."

"Oh, well please make it quick. You need to get to bed." I looked at the clock and it read 9:42 PM.

"Mom it's only-" I was cut short.

"I know but I scheduled you a doctor's appointment. My grandchild deserves the best." I looked at her shocked. _Is she actually okay with this?_

"Look Sonny, you're a teenager and you're 'in love' with Chad. I still don't think it should have happened but, it did. Now go to bed." She left my room and closed my door. _Weird._

I now laid on my back with my head hanging off of the bed.

"Hey Tawn I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'kay?" She yawned.

"Mmm-kay! Bye Sonny, Bye goddaughter!" she yelled the last part. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

**(CPOV)**

"I mean I called her and she hung up! On me, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I whined to Portlyn. I hadn't told her about Sonny's 'condition' but I will soon, maybe.

"Well, why is she mad at you?" _Great, now I have to tell her!_

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**I'm evil, suspense!**

**So should Chad tell Portlyn? No worries about the adoption thing! Names? **

**Review and tell me what you think should happen! (It doesn't have to relate to my questions! Just what you want to happen!)**


	6. Goldfish!

**Okay here is chapter 6! I don't own anything but the plot and future characters, Duh! Not super interesting but important! This chapter introduces goldfish (a new character) I got that from the movie "The Guardian" :) So yeah, now onto the show, Lol. Get it, show! Kidding!**

Chapter 6

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**(CPOV)**

"Well, Port, I want to tell you but," she looked at me expectantly. I inhaled deeply.

"I can't." I looked away because, well, Portlyn was mad. She is one scary chick.

"Why not!?" she gasped. "What did you do to Sonny?"

"Why do you automatically assume it was me?!"

"Because Chad, it's always you!" She kept glaring at me. _Fine! I'll tell!_

"Okay Port, you win. Sonny is-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in." The door opened and in came Tawni.

"Well what do you know? Tawni! The girl who left me at the airport, with all those paparazzi!" I smiled with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She said in a bored tone that told me that she wasn't really sorry. "Anyways, onto something important. Sonny had a doctor appointment this morning."

"So?" Portlyn asked.

Tawni pointed to her silently asking me if she knew about Sonny. I shook my head no and she nodded back at me. Portlyn kept glancing from Tawni to me, obviously annoyed.

"What is going on!?" she barked. I looked at Tawni and sighed. She nodded, telling me to tell Portlyn. My eyes widened in fear and Tawni glared at me.

"What?!" Portlyn asked again.

"Okay Port. Well, um, Sonny may, possibly be… pregnant." I mumbled quietly and unfortunately she didn't hear.

"Que?" I looked at her like she was retarded. _Spanish, really Portlyn, really? Maybe I shouldn't tell her._

I sighed. I wasn't going to repeat myself for Portlyn but unfortunately, big-mouth Tawni over here decided to say it instead.

"SONNY IS P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SPELLS? PRE-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Not so loud!" I hissed quietly. Portlyn looked shocked. It's a wonderful thing when you know that someone is stupid enough that they can't spell. "Um, Tawni."

"Yeah?"

"You are so lucky she can't spell!" I shouted in her face. Tawni looked mortified.

"You know what, I was about to cover my mouth with my own hand so just chill, 'k!?" Tawni muttered out.

Portlyn then walked over to me and slapped the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the back of my aching head.

"Tell me! I thought we were friends?!"

"We are, it's just I can't tell you."

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because it has nothing to do with you." I stated simply. I turned to Tawni, "And Tawni, just so you know, I'm buying you a muzzle as an early birthday present."

She shrugged, pulled out a nail file, and left the room. _Thank God!_

**(SPOV)**

So the doctor's appointment was… awkward. The nurse kept staring at me.

"Come back in, like, three months. 'K?" and then she would say, "Oh so you're 16, giggle giggle, snicker snicker." I mimicked her. "Yeah okay!" I muttered under my breath. So apparently everything is going great with the baby!

"What have you done Sonny girl?" I smiled as I recited what my dad would say to me. Unfortunately, my dad _was_ a Coast Guard swimmer. Yeah he went to A school and he was considered a legend, called "the Guardian of the sea." He died during an accident, a boat was caught in a storm and the captain died on the lower deck. He was only there to help a rookie that he had trained himself, even though he was retired. It was the rookie's second mission and he would have died if my dad wasn't there. Well basically, my dad released his clasp when they were being pulled up, because the wire was breaking. He dropped from over 80 feet. That's supposed to be like hitting concrete. 0-50 feet and your fine. 60-90 feet is like hitting concrete and 90-100 feet, well, you're dead.

Now goldfish and I, that's the nickname my dad gave him, are pretty close. He's like a father to me. Right now he's out saving some kayaker's life. I wrote him a letter about 5 months ago that told him about Chad. Now I have to tell him about the baby. _Great! He'll hate me. Maybe he'll just be disappointed in me. Even though that would still hurt._

Just then, my mom walked in. I turned to look at her. She didn't do anything but stand there.

"Um, hi." I said with an attitude. She started to glare at me but soon stopped when she realized that it was just mood swings. _Stupid mood swings!_

"So, um, what's up ma?" she smiled.

"Well, I could tell you don't really like your nurse, so I got you a new one."

"'K." she sighed.

"Okay, that's not your surprise." She was disappointed. _Why would ma get me a surprise? I thought she was mad at me?_

Just then, in walked Jake. In other word, GOLDFISH!

"Goldfish! What are you kidding me, I was, like, just writing you a letter!" my smile touched my eyes that were definitely shining like the Wisconsin stars. I was excited and Jake could obviously tell because he chuckled. He had brown, short hair. You know what; the best way to describe him is to say that he looks like Ashton Kutcher! **(Ashton plays Jake in "The Guardian")**

"Hey Sonshine! What was the letter about?" this made my smile disappear. _Uh-oh! I wasn't going to tell him in person._

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**Okay so what should happen? Does Jake get mad? Does Sonny even tell him or should her mom tell him?**

**You guys pick what Chad does! : )**

**Click the magical green Review button, at least one review or no more updates! : (**


	7. Chad's Dad

**Yay! Lol I love writing these things! Hey, check out hannahpie45's stories and profile because they rock! Okay here we go! Tell me what to change; I don't own blah, blah, blah….**

Chapter 7

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**(SPOV)**

"Well, Jake…" I looked around the room.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I was confused. _What did I do?_

"You just called me Jake, you never call me Jake. Is something wrong?"

"Psh, nooo! Psh, haha, funny guppy! You get it? I called you guppy! He he." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, _He can tell, come on Sonny! Put those acting skills to good use!_

"Come on kiddo, just tell me." He smiled reassuringly. _You can trust him! You can trust him! You can't trust—no you can trust him! Yeah._

"Okay! _I'mpregnantbyChadDylanCooperandItriedtohiditfromhimbutitdidn'twork!"_ I took a breath and Jake looked confused.** (if you didn't catch that, she said, I'm pregnant by Chad Dylan Cooper and I tried to hid it from him but it didn't work! :p)**

"She's pregnant, Jake." My mom summed up what I just rushed out. Jake just stared at her. He had no expression on his face. He cleared his throat and forced a smile.

"That's- uh- that's great. Who's the f- father?" he stuttered. In all honesty, I was afraid to tell him. I mean he could kill Chad with his training powers of awesomeness.

"Chad…" I mumbled. He looked shocked and I was slightly offended. _Yeah Jake, I can get guys like him!_

"Chad Dylan Cooper? As in the son of Thunderbird Cooper?"

"Uh-" I looked around the room and then my eyes met his. "Who?"

"Oh yeah, um, what's his name?" he looked at the ceiling. "Oh! Chris? Right?"

"Um, I never met Chad's dad. I don't even know his name."

"Um, a blonde, about yay high?" He put a hand a little below his eyes.

"Yeah, blue eyes?" he smiled, but soon it turned to a frown.

"Weird. Cooper always spoke so highly of his son. 'He's so smart. Doesn't make stupid mistakes like other teenagers, you know the drug stuff.'" He mimicked.

"I bragged about you to him, you know about being so nice and practically perfect."

I frowned too. "This isn't just Chad's fault! I'm kinda stupid too! You don't even know him!" I got defensive for no good reason. I started to cry and ran out of my room.

Behind me, I could hear Jake start to run for me, but mom stopped him. "It's just mood swings, Jake. Let her cool off."

_I want a pickle… with ketchup? Yeah, ketchup._

I waddled over to the fridge and found some pickles and mustard, no ketchup. I sighed as I squirted the mustard onto my first pickle. I was, unfortunately, starting to show a little bit. _I would never eat this in a million years!_ But I did.

_5 more months. _I sighed.5 months until I was a mom. 5 months until my career was over. 5 months until Chad would fully hate me. I sighed again.

The pickle crunched in my mouth. _Dill?_ I was inspecting the jar when Jake and mom walked in. He inspected the jar too.

I set the jar down and looked up at him. I ran around the island and hugged him. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. They teased me, constantly threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" I continued to sob. "For yelling at you and making a huge mistake" He just looked down at me with sympathy. My mom sighed and told me to call Lucy, my best friend, other than Tawni.

"Why?"

"Because, Jake, his wife Sara **(sorry, I forgot her name :(!)**, Chris, and I are going out. We'll be back late so you need a place to stay."

_Oh._ I walked to my room and grabbed my cell phone.

"Yellow?" Lucy asked.

"Hey Lu! I was wondering if I could stay at your house tonight?"

"Hold up. Hey ma! Is it okay if Sonny stays over tonight?" I heard a muffled voice;

_Probably in a different room._

"Yeah, be here at like 8-ish, 'kay?"

"Yeah, thanks Luce." I smiled and hung up.

I ran over to my closet and grabbed a long-sleeved, yellow, loose shirt. The top part was tighter with a white ribbon above my stomach. I then grabbed my white shorts with light yellow leggings. Along with my white converse with yellow stars and baby blue laces. I colored them myself! The only reason I grabbed this outfit, in particular, is because Lucy always takes me to the mall and this should cover me up.

I grabbed my baby blue pajamas with the dancing monkeys. I rushed to my beat up truck and backed out of the driveway. I found a head band with a white bow at the corner. _Just my luck! _

About half an hour passed and I finally made it to Lucy's.

Lucy came rushing out of her house screaming. I thought something was wrong until she enveloped me in a hug.

"Sonny! I missed you!" She squealed, right into my ear, may I add. "Wait, why are you back in Wisconsin?"

"Tell ya later." She let go of me.

"Come on! We have chicken wings and-" she stopped short when she looked me over. I hate to admit it but I was a lot bigger, well not too big but you could sort of tell.

"Sonny, you've gained some weight." She signaled for me to look down. I sighed.

_Tell her now!_

"Yeah Lu, that's what happens when you're… pregnant." I mumbled quietly and looked at my feet, well the tips of them.

"_WHAT!?"_ she looked me up and down. "Nuh uh! How? Who? I'll kill 'em if you want me to!" she raised her fist and I pushed it back down, laughing.

"No, no Lu! It's, um, it's Ch-" Lucy's mom came running out just in time for me to stop myself from basically writing a death note for Chad.

"Sonny dear! Come here!" She also enveloped me in a hug, but unfortunately she pays more attention than Lucy. "Sonny, well, what's this little surprise?" she continued smiling but I knew better, or so I thought.

"You're mad at me." She frowned.

"Of course not sweet heart! So tell me who the soon-to-be-father is!"

Again! These people must hate me! Okay not really but I think it would be a little uncomfortable, I don't know why, though.

"Ma! Leave her alone! Okay Sonny, check this out. This jerk, Chad, is going out with Tawni!" I almost fainted. We started walking away, and I noticed Lucy turn around and whisper to her mom. Something like, 'I'll find out.' But I didn't pay attention to it. She turned back to me and smiled.

"Excuse me?" I managed out.

"Yeah, check it out." She handed me the magazine that I looked at earlier.

There was a picture of Tawni and Chad leaving a… closet? _Were they making-out?! That jerk! No, you can't believe the Tabloids._

"Oh Lu! You don't believe that do you?!" I pleaded. She looked at me shocked.

"Sonny. I am offended! This is what we used to do! Besides, this," she said waving the magazine in my face, "is how I found out that you went out with Chad!"

She smirked. A face of realization came over her.

"OMGIZZLE! Chad is totally the da-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"I don't want anyone to know!" I hissed, "Besides, I'm giving it up for adoption."

"WHAT! How can you just get rid of my little niece and/or nephew!"

"Well… wait did you just say _AND/or_?"

"Yeah." She said simply. "It could be twins."

She dragged me inside the door to her house.

The outside was simple. The door was a plain white with a screen door over it that was also white. The porch was rectangular with the opening to get to it. A swing on the side was facing in, with two chairs in front of it. A coffee table sat between those, and my guitar that I gave Lucy when I left for _So Random!_ sat on the table. Trees and flowers devoured the front lawn. When you walk around the house, the horse stable sat next to the chicken coop that me and Lucy painted when we were eleven.

The inside was pretty modern and cozy. When you walked in, you entered the living room. A white couch sat with a Black, fuzzy blanket draped over part of the center. The chair and love seat matched but had pillows not blankets. This furniture still looked pretty old, not from something in a catalog. The T.V. was a small flat screen sitting on a mahogany counter. The drawers had DVDs from old plays that we were in, _So Random!_ and, _Mackenzie Falls._ The floor was wood, but it wasn't polished to a shine. The kitchen was modern and had stainless steel appliances. The mahogany cabinets were stocked with all of our favorite junk foods.

I found an apple cut up and placed with other fruits so me and Lucy started snacking.

"So…wanna do blindfolded makeovers!?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Duh!" I replied. I've missed our 'fungenda'. "We can do sock puppets later, right?"

"Always!" she squealed along with me.

We ran up to her room. It had baby blue walls and in yellow lettering spelled 'Lucy'. The bed was pushed against a wall; it was my favorite kind of bed. The gypsy kind! Pillows and blankets just thrown around, pure genius! She had a private bathroom attached.

"So, I'll go get the makeup while you get the bandanas, 'kay?" I nodded in agreement and skipped to her white dresser. The top drawer had all of her accessories, scarves, jewelry, and bandanas!

I grabbed a baby blue one for me and a yellow for her.

"AWW!" I turned to her.

"What?" she smiled.

"Isn't blue Chad's favorite color?"

"So?"

"Nothing, I just found it cute." We giggled.

"Come on!" I sat on the couch while Lucy tied on her blindfold. I pulled mine over my eyes and everything went blue.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"Ready? Hello, Sonny?"

"Oh right! Yeah!" we laughed.

I grabbed what I thought was a tube of lipstick and began applying.

After about half an hour later, Lucy's mom can upstairs with some hot wings.

"Who wants some?" Me and Lucy laughed when we bumped into each other.

"Okay girls, I'm going out for a while. Make sure the house doesn't burn down."

Me and Lucy took off our blindfolds.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I am going out to have some fun. Ms. Monroe invited me and I accepted." She smiled. I soon heard voices down stairs. I recognized my mom, Jake, and Sara, but there was someone I didn't know.

_Who was she going with? Jake, Sara, and… Oh! Chad's dad. Wait, Chad's DAD!_

"Come on Sonny, let's go say bye!" Lucy interrupted my thoughts. I nodded but my feet wouldn't move.

"Sonny?" she asked me.

"I can't go down there." She looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because, Chad's dad is down there." She smirked.

"Oh so what! You aren't showing that much anyway!" she grabbed me down the stairs and to the living room. I love Lucy like a sister, but sometimes I just want to ring her neck… this is one of those times.

When we got downstairs I saw mom, Jake, and Sara laughing. I noticed a man, who looked like he was around forty. He was blonde and still kind of handsome, I guess. He had dull blue eyes that were similar to Chad's but still very different. His smile was Chad's smile. He was laughing with the others.

He turned towards me and Lucy, after Lucy said hi. He stared at me, still smiling and not in the creepy way. Just a friendly smile and he basically said 'I know you from somewhere'.

"Hey I'm Lucy!" Lu smiled at them.

"Um, Lucy this is Jake and his wife Sara. Hi I'm Sonny!" I said extending my hand to the man I knew to be Chad's dad.

"Chris. Chris Cooper. I know you from somewhere… Oh! _So random!_ right?" I smiled. He didn't say 'You're that chick that ruined my son's life.' or 'You're pregnant right?' Just a regular greeting.

"Chris, this is Sonny Monroe. The one that I was talking about." Jake reintroduced me.

"Yeah, yeah I know her. Chad talks about you a lot in his letters." He smiled a genuine smile. _I like this dude!_

"Don't worry, all good things." He reassured me.

"You don't care?" the words slipped out. _Oops!_

"Care? Care about what?" he looked confused. _That seems to happen a lot._

"About…wait you don't know?" my kindergarten teacher would have called this the diarrhea of the mouth. **(Gross but true :p)**

"I'm sorry I don't. What should I care about?" suddenly his phone started ringing.

_I'm the hopeless mess you wanna fix. I can't hear you, just for kicks! I'm not listening…_

"Hey Chad." He smiled. "Guess who I just met." He said leaning against the counter.

**(CPOV)**

"Who?" I was surprised my dad answered. I mean we're close but he spends his time off, out with friends.

"Sonny Monroe." My heart just stopped inside.

"Really?" I tried to laugh, at least chuckle but I couldn't. I was calling to tell him that I messed up but I guess I don't have to now.

"She thinks I'm mad at her. It's entertaining but what should I be mad at?"

_Okay, she didn't tell._

"I messed up."

"How so?" he didn't sound worried at all, he was laughing with… was that Jake?

"Um, dad…" I took a deep breath. _Do it Chad!_ "Promise that you won't get mad?"

"Yeah I promise." I looked around my bedroom. _Wow, I just noticed that I have lots of blue in my room! Focus!_

"Okay, well dad, um, Sonny's pr-"

"WHAT!?" I heard him scream.

"I didn't even tell you yet." He sounded a little disappointed in me, but not mad.

"Yeah, Sonny just told me."

"Oh. I'm sorry dad." He sighed.

"I'm happy for you." This is one thing I love about my dad, he totally understood. He was totally cool and everyone looked up to him. There was someone that he always looked up to. The Guardian. I met him once with my dad. I was, like, five.

"Hey Chad?"

"Yeah?" he sounded tired.

"Don't screw this up, 'kay?"

"Promise."

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**I don't know why but my writing seems to get worse and worse : ( or is it just me?**

**Anyway review! Tell me, Boy, Girl, or twins??? Sonny finds out the gender soon, like the next chapter so review!**


	8. Ultrasound!

_**Fluffness**_** and **_**xXxlil writer babyxXx**___**chose for me! ;p Disclaimer!**

Chapter 8

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**(SPOV)**

"Sonny!" I groaned.

"Five more minutes. Maybe ten, yeah ten more minutes!" I rolled over. One of my eyes peeked open and I caught a glimpse of auburn hair.

"Sonny! Your mom and the others are back! Can you believe they stayed out all night?" Lucy asked.

_All night? When did I fall asleep? Think. Okay, we did makeovers, ate hot wings, Oh! I told Chad's dad. Um… we watched __Pride and Prejudice__. Then we watched __The Notebook__ and then part of __A Walk to Remember__. I must have fallen asleep after he found out that she had leukemia. Yeah, that's it._

Just then Lucy's bedroom door opened. I looked over and saw my mom. Lucy was fully dressed in a cute light purple tank top. A grey half vest and her favorite black skinny jeans. She looked great, that means that we're going to the mall.

"Lucy, I'm sorry to take Sonny away but she needs to get to a doctor's appointment." Lucy looked over at my mom and pulled out her puppy dog eyes.

My mom continued, "She'll be back right after." Lucy sighed.

"Okay fine. Sonny, hurry up! Get up and get dressed!" she pulled off my covers off of me.

"I don't wanna!" I closed my eyes and rolled over again.

"Come on! Don't you want to know if it's a girl or boy?" I sighed.

"It's a girl." I said simply.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" she smirked which caused me to smile into my pillow.

My words were muffled so they sounded like, 'Behus Zawyn san toe!' even though I said, "Because Tawni said so!"

"How would Tawni know?" she continued smirking and I looked at her from the corner of my eye. My mom was laughing and Lucy stood over me with her hands on her hips.

"She's just always right, 'kay?" Lucy shrugged but she called for Jake.

He came in with a bucket of ice. Cold. Water. _No!_

"Sonny, don't make me." He threatened. I shook my head but still didn't move. He walked towards me and lifted the bucket.

"No!" too late. I shrieked when the water came in contact with my face. I jumped out of the bed and jumped around a little. He smirked and my mom handed me a towel. I wiped the water of my face and tried to dry my hair.

"Come on, Sonny. Go get dressed." my mom continued to smile. I nodded and grabbed my yellow top and shorts that I packed.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you still doing here exactly?"

She smiled. "What, you don't want me here?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Well, we went out all night and just decided to come back here for some coffee."

I went into Lucy's bathroom and got dressed. I pulled on my converse and brushed my hair. I put on the headband that I had found in my car.

When I came out, no one was in the room so I went down the stairs. Chris was sipping his coffee. He smiled when he saw me.

"Sonny, Chris is going to drive you to the doctor's office." My mom informed me.

"Wait, so you're not coming with me?" I wasn't happy. Sure, Chris is nice, but I barely know him and I wanted my mom there with me.

"Oh, I'm going to be there but I have to go almost an hour before you. He'll be dropping me off."

I nodded and smiled. _I want Jake to drive me._

My mom got out of her chair and grabbed her purse. She took her keys and kissed my forehead. "Lucy, are you going with Sonny?" she asked turning towards her.

"Of course, Ms. Monroe!" she smiled brightly. My mom turned back to me and kissed my forehead again.

"Byyyye!" she stretched the word.

**(**_**About an hour later ;p**_** )**

"Come on, Sonny!" Chris yelled up the stairs. I had spent the past hour getting to know him a little bit better. He likes fishing, the environment, comedy and drama are both good with him, and his favorite state is Wisconsin! Even if it's just because of how people say Wisconsin. The best part is that Chad didn't even tell him that I was from Wisconsin, so he was surprised.

"Coming!" me and Lucy came racing down the stairs and I nearly tripped on the last step. Chris grabbed my arm before I could fall. "Thanks." I smiled.

He walked to the front door and held it open for me and Lucy. _Why can't Chad be more like him?_

Lucy and I stood at his car waiting for him to unlock it. He had a Ford truck. _Gosh! I love this dude! He is so cool!_

When we heard the click, I opened the back door and got in. Lucy followed by example on the other side. Chris walked around to the driver side hopped in.

"Buckle up." He instructed while buckling his own.

When we were on the highway he decided to break the silence.

"So… how long have you and Chad been going out?" he looked at me from the rear view mirror.

I looked down thinking. "A little more than a year, I think."

He nodded and smiled. His attention returned to the road. When he turned on his radio, I realized that he was a Christian.

"No way!" he smiled back at us.

"Was that unexpected?" Lucy and I giggled and nodded.

He turned on a CD. "Chad!" he frowned at the radio.

"What?"

He looked up at the road. "He left his CD in here. He burned this CD with 'the best songs on Earth'" I smiled when I realized that the first song on there was our song. We claimed it was our song, but I personally think that we have more than one song.

_Take time to realize_

_That I am on your side._

_Didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out…_

He clicked the next button and I smiled. I again realized that Chad had put most of our songs on here.

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous._

_He opens up my door_

_And I get into his car,_

_And he says 'you look beautiful tonight'_

_And I feel perfectly fine._

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain._

_It's 2 AM and I'm cursin' your name!_

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda' rush._

_I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you._

Multiple songs like _Fall For You, Here we go again _and _Realize_ came on. "You know, this traffic is crazy." Chris commented, "Come on! He has the stop sign!" he yelled out the window.

Pure joy took over my emotions and I laughed. Lucy and I sang along with the songs that came on.

We eventually made it to the doctor's office and sat in the waiting room. A little girl, about three years old, sat staring at me. Her mother was holding a _Tween Weekly_ magazine; she looked young, maybe nineteen.

"Momma." She whispered and then she gasped. The girl stood up and tugged on her mother's skirt. "Momma! Momma! Look!"

"What Jenna?" her mom looked up slightly annoyed. Her mother gasped and handed her a piece of paper. I smiled.

Jenna came running over to me and held out a _So Random!_ pen that she was drawing with. "Sonny?" I smiled again and took the pen.

After signing her paper and giving her a hug, she ran to her mother again. She squealed and bounced around. I couldn't help but watch and laugh.

"Sonny Monroe?" a lady, in full white, asked.

I stood up and walked with her to a room. My mom was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Take a seat please." And I did.

"Now, would you like to know the gender?" I smiled and nodded.

She squeezed the cool gel on my exposed stomach and rolled the wand over it. Eventually, we heard an uneven heartbeat fill the room. I held my breath. _Is something wrong?_

Dr. Roberts smiled. She probably noticed my worried expression. She shook her head, "Don't worry darling! It's twins, see? A boy and a girl."

I sighed. _Twins? Two babies that I have to care for alone._

I managed a smile, but my mom was beaming. _Glad you're happy._

When we left, I told my mom to keep it a secret until I said so. She wasn't happy about it, but she agreed.

"So?" Lucy looked like she was about to burst. Chris also looked excited, but he contained it better.

"What?" I smiled.

"Sonny!" she whined. My mom smirked.

"Lu, can you go with my mom?" she sighed but nodded.

Chris held my car door open for me and then closed it behind me. He ran to his side and we drove off.

"So, am I waiting too or are you going to tell me?"

I smirked. _Now's my chance to mess with his head._

"I can tell you one of them."

"Okay…. Wait, _one_ of them? Twins?" he smiled and I nodded. "So boy and girl, two girls, or two boys?"

"Nope, I can't tell." He sighed, but nodded.

"Okay, but I get to know at least one of them, right?" I sighed.

"Okay, one is a boy." He smiled.

"Great, so we get a mini Chad. This should be interesting."

I looked at him and smiled. "Why?"

"Chad was and still is stubborn." He smirked. I mouthed an '_oh'._

We continued listening to music and I would sometimes sing along. We eventually reached Lucy's house and Jake was sitting with Sara on the front porch.

"So?!" he asked so that I could hear him from the car.

I shook my head 'no'. He frowned and stood up with Sara.

I ran around them and straight to Lucy's room. I started to scavenge for an envelope and pen.

I found a blue sharpie and Lucy came in and found an envelope.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So, what are you doing, exactly?" I shook my head again.

"Can't tell."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"It's secret." She mouthed an '_oh_'.

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**(CPOV)**

"Mail call!" Josh came down the hall. Sonny forced me to remember his name.

"Chad," he smiled "Some fan mail and a special letter."

I returned the smile and grabbed my mail.

_Junk, junk, junk, junk, Sonny, junk- wait Sonny?!_

I dropped all of my other mail on the floor of the commissary and looked at the letter. _Sonny Monroe._

Tawni came up to me and smirked. "So, they decided to cancel your show?"

I frowned and showed her the front of the envelope. She snatched it from my hands.

"Excuse me!" I took it back. "Sonny sent this to me, not you."

"Can I see?" I shook my head 'no'. "Please!" she begged.

"Maybe." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Depends on what's in here."

She frowned and I stuck my tongue out at her.

I started to open the letter, but Tawni looked over my shoulder. I turned around and we repeated this process until she gave up.

I ripped open the envelope and grabbed a letter and a small paper fell on the ground. I bent over and picked it up. On the back was a note.

_Cute right? They're still up for adoption so just chill!_

_Love you,_

_Sonny Monroe_

I flipped the paper over and a smile came over my face.

It was an ultrasound. Sonny's ultrasound.

_Twins._

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**Yeah that's good enough for now. Long chapter! Lol R&R!**


	9. Arguments, Insults, and Aliens?

**Okay, so my sister is starting to not like the story so I have to try and make it funnier and something with Chad's dad. (She doesn't like that fact that he didn't really get mad at Chad and Sonny!) I just wanted one adult who was slightly okay with it or more understanding. Pft! Yeah so here we go again. Haha, you get it? It's a song.**

Chapter 9

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**(CPOV)**

Tawni came rushing into my dressing room, well, she attempted to but instead she ran into my door. It was locked, and she wasn't used to it being locked. I was rereading Sonny's letter.

_Hey Chad!_

_So, it's twins. One boy and one girl. So I've got names picked out but I don't know if I should actually name them._

"Chad, open up!" Tawni shouted and pounded on my door, but I kept reading.

_Don't the adoptive parents name the child? I don't know, maybe._

"Chad!"

_Well, your dad's pretty cool._

"I think I broke my nose on your door!" she kept pounding.

_I like his truck._

"OH MIY GAWD! It's bleeding!" I could hear her jumping up and down.

_It's so cool; I can actually talk to him. He knows my dad. Um, Chad…_

"I'm suing you! GAWD!" she stomped her foot.

_are you okay with the adoption?_

"Okay, fine I won't sue, maybe. So what did Sonny…" I cut her off by turning on my music, really loud.

_Okay, please reply._

_Love,_

_your Sonshine! _

I smiled as Tawni yelled at me through my door. "Chad! Come on, please! Tawni Hart does not beg!"

I smirked. "Yeah okay!" I yelled over the music.

"I'm getting Nico and Grady!" _Do I know a Nico and Grady? Oh- wait no…_

"Ready 'G'?"

"Yup!" I heard from outside my door.

I counted down on my fingers as I walked to my door. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1!'

I quickly opened the door and in came Nico and Grady; they ran right into my counter. "So, what's up?"

Tawni walked into the room with a nail file in her hand. She had a little blood under her nose. "Let. Me. See." She commanded. "Hope you're happy." She pointed to her face. _Wow. I thought she was kidding._

"Uh, how about, no?" she smirked.

"Is it personal?"

"Kinda, why?" well it wasn't really, but that's our little secret.

"So, I can't see?"

I smirked this time. "That's my line, and no you can't." I sighed.

"Then I have to." We said at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah okay fine. Here."

I handed the letter to her but not the ultrasound. _Mine!_ I sounded like a snotty child in my own mind.

"This doesn't make any sense. Chad, did she send something else?" Tawni looked up at me.

"Nope." I even convinced myself.

"Well what does she mean?" she raised one of her eyebrows.

I shrugged. "I'm still confused myself. That's the only reason I let you in. I was hoping you knew." She frowned.

_Oh, Chad, you are so good!_

She sighed, "Come on guys, I'm going to call her, 'kay?" they started to leave.

"'kay. Wait, what?!"

"I want answers. Besides, you obviously won't give me any." She shrugged and left.

Nico came back, peeking his head in my door. "Chad, you want a fro-yo?"

I shrugged. "Chocolate, right?" he asked me and I smiled.

_**a couple of hours later**_

"So, Sonny says you know what the letter is about." Tawni walked over to the _Falls'_ table. I shrugged and continued on my third fro-yo.

"You know, you're going to get fat off of those." She smirked.

I laughed. She looked funny whenever she made a face because of the _Barbie_ band aid on her nose. She glared at me and I stopped.

"I don't really care."

"OMG! Chad doesn't care about how he looks?" I smirked again.

"Well, you obviously don't either or you wouldn't have worn that band aid." I chuckled.

"So, Sonny's giving up the baby." Tawni changed the subject.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you care?" I continued on my fro-yo.

She frowned. "Whhhhhy?!" she whined.

"Because she's sixteen and on a kid's show." I looked at her and stated with a 'duh' tone.

"Well. If you cared about her then you wouldn't have ruined her life." She flipped her hair and walked over to the fro-yo machine. My mouth hung open. _Oh no she didn't!_

I scooped up a big piece of my fro-yo and placed my cup down. "Target lock." I chuckled to myself. I held up my spoon and aimed.

"3, 2, 1!" and I released the frozen goodness. "Score!"

The ice cream hit the back of her head and she turned to look at me. Her mouth hung open wide enough to fit an elephant's foot in.

"Uh, Tawni you dropped your ice cream." I smirked.

"Oh no you didn't. Very mature, Chad!" I didn't realize what was happening.

_Why is that blob getting bigger?_ And then it hit me. **(Get it?)**

She just flung strawberry fro-yo at me. It slid down my face slowly causing a brain freeze.

When the ice cream hit the floor, she saw my glare. I inhaled then exhaled deeply.

"If Sonny were here," I smirked. "This long awaited food fight would have happened much earlier."

The small one jumped out of her chair. "I'm going to get my cold cut catapult!" and she ran out of the room.

"You are so wrong! Sonny would never let me do this!" and that gunk they call food hit my face.

"Oh, look! My lobster has always preferred birds!" and claw went in their direction.

"Hey! You can poke someone's eye out!" Tawni yelled.

"And that junk the cooks call food can kill!" she smiled.

"What, you mean this?" more gunk came my way, but I ducked.

_Bad move Cooper!_ Standing behind me was Mr. Condor himself.

"Cooper! Hart! To my office, now!" he boomed. "And get me a napkin!"

Everyone stuck out a hand with a napkin and he took some little girl's napkin.

Tawni and I raced to his office and sat down immediately. He came in behind us and sat behind his desk.

He sighed. "Okay, I understand that you two miss Ms. Monroe, but please try to control yourselves!"

We nodded quickly, both of us were afraid of getting fired. "Why exactly is Ms, Monroe gone?" he looked at me.

"Why does everyone blame me?" I put up my hands in a clueless manner.

"Because Chad, it's always your fault. Feel free to explain any day now."

I looked at Tawni, and she looked back. "Uh… sir… well… hm."

He frowned, "Answer me now!"

"Um… how do I put this? Sonny's …" I slapped my hand over Tawni's mouth and continued for her.

"Sick! Sonny's sick, sir." I smiled and I guess he believed me.

Then, out of nowhere, Tawni bit my hand. "Ow!"

Mr. Condor ignored this and excused us. We rushed out of his office. "Why did you lie to the Mr. Condor?!" she screeched.

"Sonny would get fired! I might get fired too!" I shot back. She shook her head in disapproval and walked away.

**(TPOV)**

_Chad Dylan Cooper just lied to the Mr. Condor! For what?_ I sighed and pulled out my nail file from my back pocket. My favorite pink jeans came up with the file slightly but I quickly adjusted that.

"Hey Tawn!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Nico." I sighed. He came up from behind me and stopped in front of me.

"How's Sonny? Is Chad holding up? Did you know that 'G'…"

I interrupted Nico. "Sonny's okay, Chad's okayish, and I'm afraid to know about Grady." I started to walk around him, but he put out his arm to stop me. He pulled me back to face him.

"Only okayish? What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. Come on, we have to rehearse the sketch."

He sighed but followed anyway.

We were doing an alien sketch. The aliens, Nico and Grady, came to Earth and held their ray guns backwards. Zora and I, the lame superheroes, would come and trick them into firing and they would fall backwards into a kiddy pool filled with chocolate milk. We had decided to include the lame superheroes because Sonny could no longer fill her position.

"Well, if you think you're so powerful…Shoot!" Zora shouted. I hadn't even realized that we had started the sketch.

"Mzzmeep! Fine! Mzzmeep! We will! Mzzmeep! Prepare to turn into toast earthlings!" Nico shouted.

"On the count… Mzzmeep… of thrixxlez!" Grady yelled.

"Onexicle! Twosadle! Thrixxlez!" Bam! Right in the gut! I started to giggle as they were forced back by the air that shot from the gun. Unfortunately, the blast was strong enough so they stopped in front of the pool.

Nico and Grady looked at each other and shrugged. They jumped into the pool backwards and the splash hit Zora since she was in front of me.

Zora spit the milk out of her mouth slowly like a fountain. We were filming the rehearsals so that we could show bloopers while Sonny was gone.

"Thank you Lame Superheroes!" I heard a girl shout in the background.

Zora and I high fived and faced the camera. "Remember that lameness…" Zora started.

"Is just a signal in the sky away!" I finished.

"And, Cut! Good rehearsal everybody. Doug, fix those blasters!" Marshal shouted into his megaphone. Poor Marshal didn't realize that the camera was still on or he wouldn't have rubbed his head and had his hair fall out again… well what hair he had left.

"So, Tawni, I hear that Sonny isn't going to be back for a couple months."

"Uh, yeah Marshal. She thinks that she has, uh, swine flu."

He frowned. "Oh my. Well I'll be praying for her, and Tawni?" I nodded for him to continue.

"Please, it's H1N1 not swine, let's try to be politically correct."

"Why do you care about being politically correct?" I scrunched up my nose.

"Because, Ms. Bitterman is upset that you don't know very much."

"Oh, heeyyyy I know stuff! Like, I know the really reason that Sonny isn't here! Oops!"

He frowned. "Is there something you kids aren't telling me, because now would be the time."

We all shook our heads and Nico and Grady ran out of the room to look for something ridiculous.

**(CPOV)**

_I learned the hard way to never let it get that far…_

"Dad?" yeah my dad's ring tone is _break away_, but it's just because sometimes I do want to break away. I pressed the speaker button.

"Chad…" he said quietly.

"Uh, what's up? Is Sonny okay?"

"Yeah Chad, she's fine."

"Well, then what's up?" I repeated.

"Chad, I need to talk to you."

"Haha, well obviously, or you wouldn't have called." I joked trying to lighten the tense mood.

"Haha, funny." He obviously wasn't amused.

"Okay, I'm listening." I sighed. I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"Well, if you can't tell, I'm very upset and disappointed in you."

"What did I do?" I tried to sound innocent.

"Chad, stop. You can't worm your way out of this one. None of your charm is going to work on me, I'm sorry. You are not going to drop your responsibility on someone else; in this case, I'm talking about Sonny, her mom, and myself."

"I wasn't…" He interrupted.

"Chad, I've seen this act before. What do _you_ plan to do about this!?" he snapped.

"Well, Sonny was thinking adoption."

"Well, we both know that you're against that and I don't think that would teach you and Sonny a lesson, now will it?!" he barked again.

"No, dad, but she has her mind made up already! What am I supposed to do!?" I snapped back.

"Whatever you think is right. If you can't decide, well then I'll have to decide for you like a five year old."

"Dad, I'm not five." I sighed.

"Yeah, well you aren't a father, now are you?!" he hung up.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair in my dressing room, _Okay, now what Chad?_

"Well, you could go get her. Right?" I looked up at my vent.

"Zora, right?" she nodded. "What are you doing in my vent?"

She shrugged and changed the subject, "I mean, you're Chad Dylan Cooper! Go to the airport and get the first plane out of here."

"What are you, like eleven?"

She nodded.

"What makes you think that you know better than I do?" I scoffed.

"Because she's an eleven year old genius." Tawni scoffed, walking into my dressing room.

"Uh, yeah, why are you guys here?" I sighed. "Wait, did you guys here that?"

"Well, we wanted to tell you that Sonny called." Tawni answered completely ignoring my second question.

I heard a _thud_ and looked at where Zora was. She was now lying on the floor.

"Ow!" She slowly stood up and brushed off her clothes.

Tawni burst out laughing. "Did you… haha… just… f-haha… fall!?"

"Yeah, that's not funny!" Zora screeched. I continued looking back and forth between them.

"Okay, anyways, how much did you hear?"

"All of it." Tawni answered still slightly giggling.

I looked down at the ground and sighed. "Oh."

"Oh come on, Chad! You don't really believe your dad, do you?" Tawni was surprised when I nodded.

Suddenly, Nico and Grady burst in with meatball subs. "Hey guys, guess what! They're having meatball Monday on a Wednesday!"

"Yum!" They 'toasted' their subs and dug in.

"Yeah, just don't drip." They looked at me in shock.

"Wait, you don't care." I shook my head 'no'. They shrugged and left.

Tawni and Zora burst out laughing. "That was… haha… so… haha… random!"

"Hey, get it? So random!" they continued to giggle.

"So, where would I stay if I went to Wisconsin?" they stopped laughing and just stared at me.

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**Okay, so Chad **_**might**_** go to Wisconsin! What do you want to happen?**

**R&R!**


	10. Surprise!

**I got great advice! Basically, 'don't listen to your sister!' Lol. So, I won't…. most of the time. Thanks, **_**xXxlil writer babyxXx! **_**Anyway, here. I was bored so this**__**chapter might not be super good.**__**I may have skipped ahead a little bit, like a month ahead.**

Chapter 10

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**(CPOV)**

So here I am, in an airport… in Wisconsin. That's right, city boy Chad Dylan Cooper, is in dust and dirt Wisconsin. Home to the beautiful Sonny Monroe.

I was soon walking out of the airport; bag in hand, when I got a text from Ms. Monroe. She knew I was coming and had invited me to stay at her house, but only for a short amount of time, like, maybe 3 months. Yeah, I know, Sonny's having the baby in 3 months, but that's the point!

_Hey, Chad, your dad should be waiting for you. –Connie._

Just who I want to see! Hint the sarcasm.

_Thank you, Ms. Monroe. –Chad._

Hey, that's cool. I just noticed that both of our names start with C! Okay, anyways.

"Chad!" I turn around to see my dad running towards me.

"Uh, hey." He smiled and gasped for air. "What happened to being in shape?" I smirked.

"I am in shape!" he frowned. "You made a good choice." He changed the subject.

I forced a small smile. I just nodded and he took my bag. "Dad, I can carry that."

"So?" he turned back to me.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He smiled and invited me to follow with the wave of his hand.

_**40 minutes later!**_

My dad just walked into her house like he owned the place. He had told me to wait in the car for a few minutes so Sonny doesn't get suspicious. _Pft! Like I take orders from him! Well, I do, but still!_

I turn on the radio in his truck. A pretty good song came on. I soon realized that I left my CD in here. _So that's where I put it!_

_You're on the phone with your girl friend, she's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said._

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_Cause she wears short skirts,_

_I wear T-shirts._

_She' cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find,_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time! _

It's a little too girly for my taste, but its a'ight, I guess. **(BTW I love Taylor Swift, in the non creepy way, lol!)**

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate and jumped a little. A stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out my latest version of the iphone.

_Come on! What's taking you so long?! –Dad._

_Ah, dear old dad!_ Of course he text me. I clicked the 'reply' button and started tapping the screen. I could feel it vibrate slightly as I touched each letter.

_Sry, I got dstractd by music. –Chad._

I hit the reply and shoved the phone in my pocket. My dad gets so annoyed with my 'text talk.' It's funny to watch.

I turned off the car and opened the door. I carefully closed it so that I went unheard. I turned around when my phone literally attacked me, with blaring. Loud. Music.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain._

_It's two AM and I'm cursin' your name._

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_and that's the way I loved you!_

I quickly grabbed it and clicked the 'talk' button. "Uh, hi? Sonny?"

"_Duh, who else would it be? I haven't heard your voice in a while."_

I smirked and relaxed my tense body. If she heard her ringtone, she would know that I was here. "I knew you couldn't stay away." _Act casual, act casual!_

"_Shut up Chad!"_ she said between laughter. _"So, what's up?"_

"Drama, what else would be up?" I started sneaking to the front door, acting like Charlie's angel.

"_I don't know."_ She sighed. _"I miss you guys, mostly you of course, but Tawni and the others, too."_

I laughed, "I miss ya too. Not for too long, though."

"_What're you talking about? Chad Dylan-"_ I knocked on her door. _"Hold on, I'll be right back."_ I heard her put down the phone. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Coming!" I heard her shout and then trip over something "Ow!" _Same old Sonny._ The doorknob began to turn. _This is it._

The door swung open. She gasped.

"Chad." I smiled, like, a Sonny smile. That's huge. She smiled a small smile, but that changed to a look of embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Like what?" she didn't look different to me, at all.

"Like this?" she gestured to her body.

"You look fine to me." I shrugged.

"Fine? Are you kidding? I look like a whale that swallowed a herd of elephants!"

I shook my head. "No you don't. You look perfect."

She smiled. "You're such a flirt. What are you doing here?" She must've realized that I'm actually here, in Wisconsin.

"I'm here for 'vacation' or 'sick leave'." I added air quotes.

"Why would you spend your 'vacation'," she mimicked me, "here?"

I shrugged. "'Cause I missed you." I rocked from heel to toe in a 'cutesy' manner.

"I was wrong you're a huge flirt, but go home!"

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't want you seeing me like this every day!"

"Actually, I talked to your mom." Her eyes widened. "I'm an expected house guest."

"Chad, finally!" her mom came up behind her. Sonny looked from me to her mom and back again.

"I can't believe you filthy cahooters!" she stomped to her room.

"Well, that went… well."

"Don't worry; it's just a side effect." I felt guilt take over my body and I tensed as I stepped inside. Ms. Monroe noticed this.

"Oh no, Chad. It's fine, really." She smiled, but I couldn't help but feel bad. I looked down at the ground. "So, would you like some natilla?" I looked up confused.

"It's a pudding thing… my great grandmother learned the recipe from Cuba." I smiled. She can read me just like Sonny. _I need to work on that open book thing!_

I nodded and she led me to the kitchen. "So, your dad took your bag to the guest room." She handed me a tan pudding with some cinnamon sprinkled on it. Sonny has like a super nose or something, because she came back down stairs.

"I smell…" she stopped to sniff the air. "Grandma's natilla with…" she sniffed again and I just looked at her with my hand on the spoon in the cup of pudding, "extra cinnamon." She looked at her mom and smiled.

Sonny took her mom's cup and took a bite. "Oh Sonny, would you like some? Sure mom, thanks for being so great! Oh, no problem sweetheart!" her mom mimicked with sarcasm.

I couldn't help not laughing. Sonny looked at me and smiled. I smirked after stopping myself from falling out of my chair. She continued pushing around the natilla and I looked down at my own, a small smile crept on to my face.

"Well, Sonny, why don't you show Chad the guest room?" her mom said, obviously feeling awkward from our 'moment.'

"Uh, yeah, okay." Sonny nodded. "Come on, Chad." She placed the pudding down and I did the same.

"Thanks, Ms. Monroe." I smiled and I started to walk behind Sonny. I did happen to notice that Sonny waddled slightly. _Here comes the guilt._

When we started to walk up the stairs I came up to her side and put my hand on the small of her back. I took her hand and she smiled at me. Eventually, I got her to laugh. She stopped and stared at me still smiling.

"Chad, I can walk up the stairs."

I shrugged, "I feel useless not doing something." She smiled again and looked at me.

We continued up the stairs, I dropped my hands and just walked next to her. She looked perfect. _What was she so worried about?_

"Well, here we are." She pointed to a room that was across from a room with a big 'S'. I went into the room behind her and leaned against the door, while she sat on the bed. The room was pretty nice; the walls were white with little, dark blue stars on one side. It was a decent size and the bed was similar to a couch. On the other side, there was a dark blue desk with a laptop closed.

I smiled at her.

"What?" she smiled back.

"Nothing." I shrugged and looked around again.

"It's my aunt's old room. She and my mom grew up in this house." She looked around the room herself. She patted the spot next to her. When I walked over, I noticed the bean bag chairs next to the desk.

"Nice." I pointed to them. She smiled and I looked at her.

**(SPOV)**

_Great! I looked in his stupid sparkly eye and the other one._ I could feel myself smile. "Hi." _Smooth._

"Hi." He said jokingly. I fell into a stupid trance because of his stupid sparkly eye.

We started to lean forward, slowly, might I add. His lips touched mine, I was hesitant to reply, but I kissed him back.

"Oh, well, um, yeah." I broke away and looked at the door. My mom was standing there with some popcorn in her hand. "I was, uh, wondering if you guys wanted to go swimming or something." She was obviously uncomfortable. Chad smiled and nodded. _I'm not wearing a bathing suit! What is wrong with her?_

"Okay." She started to walk away. "Well, um, bye."

"Well, that was weird." He looked at me and I smiled.

"How so, Sonny Monroe?" **(Rhyming!)**

"What, how was that not weird?" he shrugged.

"We didn't exactly do anything wrong. We weren't about to either, right?"

"Well yea, but…" he stopped me with a kiss.

"You know, you talk a lot."

"Yea, it's been a problem since I was little. My mom would say I was a blabber mouth and I had…" he kissed me again.

"Again with the talking thing." I smiled.

"Yeaaah." I sighed and drug out the word like when I got Bitterman and Marshal together. "Well, I'll just leave you to, you know, get changed and all." He smirked again as I got up. I left his room and closed the door behind me.

I ran, well 'duckied', down stairs to talk to my mom.

"Hey ma', what should I wear? I mean I obviously can't wear a bikini." She looked up at me and furrowed her brow.

"Why not?"

"Um, I don't know, I'm giant."

"So?"

"Come on, mom." I whined.

"Okay, just wear, um, what about that special bathing suit that I bought you?"

"Oh yeah, thanks… hey, you knew I would need that!" she smiled. "Whatever." I ran back upstairs and nearly ran into Chad. _Six pack! Gawd he is hot!_

"Hey." He smiled and I couldn't help but giggle, today was just a great day. It's weird, I thought I'd be mad to see Chad, but I'm not.

"So, you going in your clothes?" I looked down and laughed.

"No. I'm going to get changed now." I ran to my room and pulled open my drawer. I searched until I found the bathing suit for 'the expectant women.' I sighed. I'm sixteen. I shouldn't have to wear 'expectant' bathing suits. But, I'm a mess up. I should've thought ahead. I shouldn't be in this situation.

"Well, at least it's black." _Thinning. :) _ I went to my private bathroom and changed. I turned sideways so that I could see how big I looked. I must've shrunk or this is a mirror from the circus, because I looked like a model. Well, not as small, but for someone in my condition, this is as close as you get.

I heard a lit knock at my bedroom door. "Come in!"

Chad opened my door while carrying two towels. "Wow."

I turned to face him, "What?"

He shook his head. "It's just, I haven't seen anything as beautiful as you in a while." _He's such a flirt, but that was super sweet… I think._

I chuckled, "Come on." I grabbed his hand and brought him down stairs. We walked out the back door to a screened in pool. My mom was sitting on a water chair and Chris was practicing breathing techniques. As in, he sat at the bottom of the pool until he needed to breathe.

My mom looked ridiculous. She was wearing a big sun hat with a glass of lemonade in her hand. "You're crazy, ma'."

She smiled. "Thank you." I laughed and Chad did a cannon ball.

When he surfaced he smiled at me. His hair looked good wet and slightly wild.

"Come on, Sonshine." I walked over to the stairs and carefully stepped into the water. I sat down on the stairs and just watched Chad and Chris plotting something. _Evil- aw, I miss Zora!_

Chad walked over to my mom and asked if he could borrow her hat and sunglasses. She handed them over without hesitation. _Not the smartest thing mom._

I placed my head on my hand and watched the prank they were pulling. "Um, Ms. Monroe would you like me to put some sugar in your lemonade?" he smirked. My mom smiled and handed him the glass and mumbled her thanks. I giggled; this is going to be good.

Chris swam underneath my mom and Chad laughed as he watched. "Ahhhh!" My mom freaked as Chris flipped her chair.

"You guys are so mean." I splashed Chad. He shrugged and came up to me. "Chad if you dunk me, I'll kill you." I threatened.

"I know better than that." He smiled and took my hand. I pushed myself into the water. "So, is Ms. Sonny enjoying her day?" I smiled and nodded.

"Chad, come with me." He nodded and I brought him up the stairs and out of the pool.

"Where are we going?" he whispered in my ear. I grabbed a towel and dried my body a little. Chad did the same and we went in the house. I grabbed my sandals and he continued to follow my example.

I walked out to the backyard and out of the screen around the pool. Chad came out behind me._ Just like a lost puppy. He is so cute._

I walked about 20 feet from the pool screen and we met trees. "Where are we going?" he repeated.

"You'll see." I walked along the line of trees until I found a small path. As we walked I noticed old things that I drew on tree trunks when I was little.

_Sonny & Daddy_- when I was three.

_Sonny & Lulu-_ when I was six.

_Sonny & Jesse-_ ten, Jesse was my horse. They continued in a line of trees.

Eventually I got to one that was from when I was fourteen.

_Sonny & Chad Dylan Cooper._ I would go around, bragging to be his biggest fan.

"Well, Ms. Monroe _had_ a crush on me?" I smiled at him.

"Correction: _has_ a crush on you." He smiled.

"Well, in that case." He came up to me and gave me a _quick_ kiss. Hormones, of course, could not allow that. I gave him a deeper kiss and he had no rejections to this. I pulled away and smiled.

"I have something else that I wanted to show you."

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**Okay, not much of an ending but still. I told you I was bored. **

**Chad: hey what's that?**

**Sonny: What?**

**Chad: that thing right there. It's… green?**

**Sonny: Oh! That says… Review?**

**Chad: Yea, well then click it! **

**Sonny: Fine!**

**Chad: Fine!**

**Sonny: Good!**

**Chad: Goo-**

**Me: Stop!**


	11. Stop yourself for Taco Bell

**First, Happy Halloween! Second, story time! Lol R&R! I don't own SWAC or the songs or blah blah blah!**

Chapter 11

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**(SPOV)**

Chad walks so slowly! I'm mean he just drags his feet.

"Come on!" I pulled his hand further through the trees.

"Where are we going?" he smirked.

"It's a secret." I smiled and kept facing forward. Eventually, I stepped into a clearing that had the most precious purple flowers dangling on vines from the branches. The sun shone through the trees causing a heavenly feel. Spanish moss accented the feel and I felt my heart soar. The floor had lush, short grass and when you stepped, a cricket would jump out.

"Whoa…" I heard Chad mutter.

I turned to face him. "You can't tell anyone about this place."

"Why not?" he frowned and took his attention off of the 'roof' of the clearing.

"This was my dad's place, now it's mine and yours." He smiled at me. "Promise?"

"I promise." He laughed a little.

"You know, at night, fireflies take over this place. Me and my dad would come down here with jars. When we caught some, we put them on the ground and acted like we were camping. He said that the 'fire' would never go out."

I looked up to the trees and noticed to little blue birds. One of them hopped closer to the other, and that one would hop away. It was so cute. The bird looked like it kissed the other birds cheek. _Awww._

Chad followed my gaze and laughed a little. He sat down against a tree with one leg straight and the other bent. I positioned myself next to him with both of my legs bent. I put my head on his shoulder.

I started to drift off and eventually, everything went blank.

_**~:* dream:*~**_

"_Dada!" I laughed as a three year old. I stuck my hands out like an airplane and ran in circles. My dad stood there laughing as I looked down. I ran straight into him. "Ow." I sat on the ground rubbing my head with my chubby hands._

_He picked me up on to his shoulders and walked over to a tree. He stuck out a hand and picked a small baby blue flower amongst all the purple ones._

"_Whoa!" I screamed with a smile. "It blue!" I giggled._

_He stuck the flower in my hair. "If it dries out, you may be able to keep it." I smiled. _Do I still have that?

"_Can we go to a desert then?" he laughed the laugh that I had been missing for so many years._

"_No, but I can get you a fire started." I laughed. I looked through the trees at the dark sky._

"_Dada! It's dark! I'm scared!" I covered my eyes as a single tear fell down my cheek. _

"_Okay." He went over to my small backpack and pulled out a jar. I looked at him with curiosity. He lifted the jar and I noticed some small things fly in._

"_What…" he held a hand out saying to be quiet. I nodded and watched as the jar started flashing a yellow light. I smiled. "Whoa!" he laughed._

"_Here" He handed the jar to me._

"_Dada, are you gonna be with me forever?" I asked looking at the jar in my hands. My brows were furrowed in concentration. He sighed._

"_I promise, Sonshine, even when you can't see me, I'm there." I yawned and had no idea what that meant._

"_Are you invisible?" I started to rub my eyes with my small fist._

_He laughed. "Kinda."_

"_Okay, as long as you promise!"_

"_I do." He nodded and laughed._

_**~:* end of dream*:~**_

I woke to even movement. _Up. Down. Up. Down_.

I looked up to see a yellow glow in my face. "Fireflies." I mumbled.

Chad looked down at me. "What?"

I pointed up at the little orbs floating around my head. He smiled as I stood up. I ran over to a tree with a small 'squirrel hole' as my dad called them. I stuck my hand and was surprised when I felt a glass jar. "It's still here." I pulled it out and took off the lid. My back was to Chad as I did so.

"What?" I turned around and showed him the jar. He smiled at me. I stuck my hand into the air and small lights floated in. I hadn't noticed how dark it was until now. "Whoa…" I laughed, _So does that mean that Chad has the mind of a three year old? Why yes, I think it does, but you know, with boy hormones._

"Sonny?" I heard off in the distance. I looked at the trees. Truth be told, I didn't know how to get out at night.

"Uh- oh" Chad looked at me.

"What?"

I laughed. "You know, you say what a lot." He laughed to.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember how to get back?" he looked at me in shock.

"What?!"

"See, there you go with that 'what' thing." I giggled nervously.

"Sonny, are we lost?" he looked very serious.

"Not exactly. I just need to remember which way we came from, and how to get back." I smiled sheepishly. He frowned.

"So, we're not lost, huh? I'm no rocket scientist, but isn't that the definition for lost?" he said sarcastically. I frowned and felt tears build up._ What is wrong with me? Scratch that, I already know the answer._

"Okay, let's see you get us back!" I crossed my arms and felt a tear prick at the corner of my eye.

**(CPOV)**

_Oh my God! What did I do? Oh, yeah. _Forget I asked that.

"Sonny, I'm- I'm sorry." She turned away from me and wiped her eyes.

"I know, I'm ju- just being stupid." She whispered and I shook my head.

"No you're not. Well, I think we came from that way." I pointed to a small clearing. She looked in the direction and shook her head.

"That leads to the stables." _How does she know that but not how to get back?_

"It's a dead end. My dad marked it with a red flag." I looked over and noticed a small red cloth flowing in the breeze.

"Okay, well, what about that way?" I pointed in the opposite direction. She nodded and started to walk off. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. I gave her a passionate kiss. When I pulled away, our heads were resting against each other. "I really am sorry." I said.

"I'm not." She whispered and I smiled.

"I don't agree with adoption, just so you know." She frowned.

"I can't raise _twins alone_." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You don't have to." I think she caught on because she pulled away from me.

"I don't want you to… I can't ruin your life." She said facing away from me.

"Sonny, don't worry about me." I tried to reason, stepping closer to her.

"No, Chad, I can't… I can't do that." She just started towards the path and I followed silently.

_**10 min. later**_

We walked past the same rock, like, five times. "Sonny, are you sure we aren't-"

"Sh! I know where I'm going." I put my hands up in defense and kept walking.

Now the moon was fully over us. I sighed and kicked a little rock around. Sonny stopped abruptly, so I ran into her. "Hey…" I now saw why she stopped.

"Sonny, it's just a Chihuahua." I whispered. She shushed me. _Offensive much!_

"That isn't just any Chihuahua." I studied the little beast.

"You're right. It's the Taco Bell Chihuahua." She sighed and looked back at me. "What?"

"That little mutt," she pointed to the dog, "has sent a pit to the vet's."

"Yeah right." I scoffed. She moved to the side and signaled for me to continue. I straightened out my jacket while looking at her. _I can't believe Sonny is afraid of a Chihuahua._

I took a step forward and the mutt snapped at me. "Hey!" I jumped back and almost fell down. I would've jumped into Sonny's arms like they do in cartoons, but seeing as she's… you know… and I don't think she could carry me, I decided against that.

She laughed a little. "I told you."

I wiped my jacket and looked at her. "Wisconsin is very strange."

I heard a rustling noise and turned around. A bright light blinded me and Ms. Monroe called out to us. "What are you to doing here? Come on, the steaks are getting cold." Sonny walked past me and followed her mom.

I looked back down and Taco Bell was gone. Yeah, I named it, pathetic right?

I ran after Sonny and her mom and we made it back to the house.

_**After dinner/supper**_

I sat on the couch in the living room, and Sonny was curled up leaning against me. We were watching _Journey to the Center of the Earth__._

As the credits rolled, I turned to look at Sonny. "Have you ever noticed that, like, every action movie finishes with the line 'Let's go home'?" she looked up at me and smiled a Sonny smile.

"No, I never paid attention to the corny lines. Really, every movie?"

"Well, most of them." I smiled and she laughed. **(Have you ever noticed that?)**

Sonny locked eyes with me and I couldn't help but kiss her. She obviously felt the same, since she's the one who kissed me, just for the record. It was a kiss filled with all the emotions I felt after she left.

I'm pretty sure things would've got out of hand until someone knocked on the door. She pulled away from me and looked at the door. "Great." We said at the same time.

Sonny got off of me and walked to the door. She fixed her hair and opened the door. My dad was standing there with a small smile. "Is Chad still here?" Sonny nodded and pointed at me. I was sitting up looking at him.

I nodded to him and he gave me the same greeting. "What are you two up to?" he asked.

"Movies." Sonny shrugged and sat down next to me. My dad didn't believe us, probably had to do with the TV being _off_.

"Really? Are you sure?" he smirked.

"Well, we were watching movies, but we moved on to _talking_." He smiled.

"Talking about what?"

"Must you be so nosey?" He just nodded and I sighed.

"We were talking about, uh, the adoption?" it came out like a question.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for interrupting that. I guess I'll just be leaving."

"Kay bye." I said a little too happy that he was leaving. Sonny hit my gut. "Ow." I mumbled.

"Bye." When I turned back around, Sonny nearly knocked me over when she kissed me. _Don't go all the way, Chad. Because that worked so well last time._

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

**Just a filler, kind of. :) **

**Chad: That button… it's haunting me.**

**Sonny: It just kind of stares you down.**

**Chad: I know! AH! I think it just blinked!**

**Sonny: it doesn't have eyes!**

**Chad: fine!**

**Sonny: Fine!**

**Chad: Good!**

**Sonny: Good!**

**Me: press the button so that Chad can chill! **


	12. What it would be like

**Ouzo! I don't know what that means but it looks cool. Anyways, here. Oh! I don't own anything but the plot.**

Chapter 12

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ **

**(CPOV)**

I woke up to the sun blinding me and I looked down to see Sonny lying with her head on my chest. I put my head back down. _What happened last night?_

I shut my eyes hoping that it would help me think. I don't _think_ we went all the way. Sonny was still wearing her clothes, _Thank God! _I was pretty much wearing all of my clothes except my shirt. _Okay, where did it go?_

I looked down at the floor and didn't see it. I propped myself up on my elbows and Sonny groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Sonny?" she looked up at me and laid her head back down. "Come on." I whispered.

When I checked the phone, the time was 10:48. "Sonny." She hit me lightly.

"Please?"

"No." she said quickly.

"What's got you so tired?" she looked up at me.

"I've been tired for the past six months."

I leaned down and kissed her and she sat up. When we pulled away I whispered a 'sorry.'

"Don't be." She smiled but I couldn't return it. I felt bad, this was my fault. I hate this caring feeling.

She kissed me again and I laid back on the couch. I could feel her smile.

"Sonny, I was… oh," Sonny looked up at her mom who had the mail in her hand. "Well, um, this is awkward." _Lots of awkward moments in this house._

"A little." Sonny smiled.

"Well, I was going to say that Jake's coming over soon and that you should probably get dressed, but you are dressed. Why are you dressed?" she pointed at Sonny.

"I fell asleep watching a movie." Sonny lied.

"Oh, what movie?" her mom smiled.

"The Earth one." Her mom nodded. "Well, uh, good morning Chad." She smiled.

"Morning, Ms. Monroe."

"Do you guys want breakfast?" I nodded and Sonny shook her head.

"Why not?" her mom inquired.

"No offense, but when you cook something, I get nauseas."

"Oh, symptom?" Sonny nodded. _Great, more guilt._ I looked back at Sonny as her mom left the room.

"Don't feel bad, please. I don't need sympathy." I gave her a weak smile. She kissed me and got up.

I saw her put her hand over her mouth. She ran to her bathroom and I followed her. She leaned over the toilet and puked. I pulled her hair out of her face and grabbed a towel.

**(SPOV)**

_Stupid morning sickness! Stupid pregnancy! Stupid Chad! No, no not stupid Chad. Stupid Sonny!_

I can't believe Chad is here while I puke. Talk about embarrassing.

"Sonny?" I heard Jake call.

"In here." Chad answered. Jake came rushing in and I think he glared at Chad. Chad sighed and looked down.

When I stopped puking, I brushed my teeth at the sink. I rinsed my mouth with mouth wash and spit it out.

I turned to face the two boys. Jake didn't look happy and Chad looked ashamed.

"God, what is with you two?!" I didn't mean to freak out, but I did. They looked up at me. "It's been six months, get over it! I should be the depressed one, okay?! But I'm not. The past is the past, time for you to face fact." They looked at each other and then back at me.

Jake was about to say something but I pushed passed them. _Men. Psh!_

I slammed the door to my bedroom and locked it. I didn't want to deal with them, they can't understand. The only person I would talk to would be my mom… maybe.

I laid down on my bed slowly and pulled the covers over me. Tears sprang up to my eyes without warning or welcome. I tried to push them down but they disobeyed me. I was startled by a knock at my door. "What?!" I snapped.

"Sonny, can I come in?" Chad asked quietly. I sighed, _You need to calm down. Talk to him._ I wiped my tears.

I got up and opened the door with my hand on my back. I had to be careful not to hit my stomach. "Hey." I looked him straight in the eye and he almost smiled.

"I'm sorry for everything and I'm not just talking about the whole 'getting you pregnant' thing." I looked down, that's pretty much what I wanted to hear but minus the whole 'getting you pregnant' part.

I looked back up and smiled at him. "I just want you and Jake to get along and stop hating each other."

"Sonny, I'm pretty sure Jake doesn't hate me." I moved over to let him in. He went and sat on my bed as I closed the door.

"What makes you think that?"

"Jake has been disappointed in me before, and this is pretty close to how he acted. He just… I guess he still isn't used to being let down."

"Chad, how can he not be used to it if he knows you? I'm kidding."

"I know." He smiled.

I sat down next to him and turned my head toward him. He looked sad, disappointed, ashamed. Almost all the emotions that a teenager can feel in this situation.

I leaned forward and kissed him and I could feel him kissing me back. I put my hand on his cheek and I started to push him back. He pulled away quickly.

"I'm not doing this again."

I smiled "I don't want that, I just missed you." He nodded and I kissed him. Eventually, I found myself on top of him, and it would've been awkward but I still wasn't huge. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he trailed kisses down my neck. I looked at him. "Chad." He looked at me and smiled.

I gave him a quick peck. "We can't."

"We won't." I bit my lip and nodded.

He kissed me again and looked me in the eye. "You know, I hate the idea."

"What idea?" I propped myself up with my elbows on either side of him.

"The idea of just handing away a child. I mean, when you hold it and look at it for the first time, well, most of the time, it's the last time." I frowned and sat up on the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Chad, I don't have much of a choice."

"Yes, you do. You should raise them, not some total stranger." I glared at him.

"It wouldn't be a _total_ stranger. I would meet with them first."

"Yeah that's much better." He rolled his eyes.

I crossed my arms. "Fine. You raise them." I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, you take them and I'll continue my career on _So Random!_"

"Sonny." He sat up and looked me in the eye. "Why can't _we _raise them?"

"Chad, I don't want to ruin _your_ career!" I snapped.

"Why are you being so ignorant?! I don't care about my stupid career!"

"Well I do, they're going to be adopted and that's final!" I was already taking on the mother role. _Great._

He stood up and opened my door. "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

He slammed my door and I heard him stomp down stairs. I threw myself back onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_**~:*dream*:~**_

_Two small children ran through the house. I noticed Chad chasing after them._

"_Dada!" they yelled and hid behind the table. Chad smirked and acted like he couldn't see them._

"_Where is Sonny and Alex?" he put his hand up like he was blocking the sun. I walked in the room and he smiled at me. "I can't find the kids." He shrugged and I laughed._

_He kept looking until he spotted them. "There they are!" _

_The two small children squealed and ran around him. He turned around and laughed. He looked older and when I caught my reflection in a mirror, so did I. _

_The kids looked around two or three. _Is this a vision? I doubt it.

"_Momma! Help us!" they squealed and laughed as Chad tickled them. "Momma! Momma! Momma…" their cries got quieter as they slowly disappeared along with Chad. The room changed to the set of _So Random!

"_Monroe." I turned around and Chad smirked. He looked the same as before but the sparkle in his eye was gone._

"_Chad." I whispered._

"_Why'd you do it?" he looked down._

"_Because, it was the right thing to do." The words came out without me actually saying them. They were part of the story._

"_Did you ever think of what it would be like if you kept them?"_

"_No." I could tell I was lying. I mean I was having this dream right now. "It hurts too much." Chad looked up at me with sympathy. A voice over the intercom interrupted us._

"_Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go to set. Later." He turned around and left the room. I wanted to run after him and hold on for dear life, but my legs wouldn't go and my heart told me 'no'._

_**~:* end of dream*:~**_

I woke up to my mom calling my name. "Sonny, come down. It's time for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled into my pillow. I looked up and Chad was in my door way.

"Come on," he whispered. I ignored him as I got up and walked past him.

"Sonny." He called after me. I kept walking until he grabbed my arm and stopped in front of me.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry; I was way out of line."

I sighed. "No you weren't."

"I know," he whispered and I smiled. "But I was serious, I can't do it. Just give them away." I pushed my back against the wall for rest and he stood in front of me.

"Chad I…" he cut me off with his lips. _Doesn't he know any other way to shut a girl up?_

He pulled away and put both his hands on the wall on either side of my head. He rested his head on mine. "Sonny, please, just consider not giving them away."

I nodded and was about to kiss him again when my mom called my name. "Sonny! Come on!"

"Coming." I looked at him and had the urge to kiss him. He made the first move and kissed me. I put my hands on his chest and smiled when I felt one of the twins kick.

He looked at me and smiled, "what?" I took one of his hands and placed it on my stomach. I felt the kick again and Chad smiled. "Probably stubborn like me." He whispered. I laughed and made my way under his arm and down the stairs. _How do Chad and I make up so fast? It irks me._

I saw my mom making spaghetti and I was so sure that I would get sick, but I didn't. She smiled at me and made a plate that I gladly toke. I sat down at the table and twirled the noodles on my spoon. Chad came and sat down next to me and began twirling his noodles. It became a competition to see who could get more noodles on their fork. I won. :)

I tried to fit the ball of noodles into my mouth, but failed miserably. "Sonny, smaller bites." Chad joked.

"Yeah, okay." I smirked. I went to put the food in my mouth and again, I failed miserably. Chad started laughing and I took this as an opportunity to stick my forkful in his mouth.

He pulled the fork out and frowned. "Ow." I laughed at him and took my fork back.

My mom stood with her plate and stared at us. "Uh huh." I laughed and Chad looked at me amused. "When do you plan on growing up Sonny?"

I smiled and then frowned. "In about two and a half months." I whispered.

Chad looked at me and then looked at his plate. My mom smiled. "Well, that would be the best time." _Maybe she didn't hear me._

"Uh, mom did you…"

"I heard you baby girl." She sat down next to me and took a small bite.

"Okay." We continued eating in an awkward silence and I had decided to go to sleep afterwards.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I slipped under my covers and felt my lids get heavy when I heard my door close. I looked up and saw Chad leaning against the door. "Hey." I whispered as I sat up.

He came over and sat next to me, "Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Hm, oh, yeah." He looked at me and smiled.

"You seem a little distracted. What's wrong?"

"I was just trying to picture what the future would be like. You know, if _we_ kept them."

"I've got a pretty good idea." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I looked at him and gave him a sweet kiss. I pulled away and looked at my clock and it read 11:00. "It's late."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm just tired." I looked at him and he smiled.

"Well, then I guess I should be leaving, huh?"

"Yes, you should." I laughed and kissed him.

"Okay, fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." I laughed.

"Night Sonny." He left my room and I pulled my covers over my head. I shut my eyes in concentration.

_Adoption's good, right? Yeah, of course not. Right?_

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ **

**Okay, chapter 12! I am running low on ideas so I might skip ahead, like, two months. Lol alright R&R!**


	13. Momma's boy and Daddy's girl

**I told you I was skipping ahead, so yeah. I don't own stuff… well, I own stuff just not this stuff. Except the plot… oh, and the babies, and Chris. But other than that, I own stuff. Haha, 'kay. Oh and thanks to **_**WeAreJustMisguidedGhosts**_**!**

Chapter 13

* * *

**(SPOV)**

_**One month and a half later**_

The days just flew by lately. I got bigger, unfortunately, and Chad's been helping me and my mom out. Tawni's called a lot lately. Something about premature babies.

My mom went to the grocery store and was getting my current favorites. Pickles, mustard, ice cream (anything chocolate), nuts, and other random things that normally make people laugh or gag. **(Like pudding!)**

My phone started ringing and I recognized my mom's ring tone.

_Moo!_

_Moo!_

_Moo!_

I kept my mom's ring tone as the 'moo' because I thought it fit her. Not that she's a cow, but she's from Wisconsin, duh.

"Hey ma."

"Sonny, do you want Rocky Road or Double Fudge?" I paused to think.

"Double Fudge, Rocky Road has too many nuts. Hey can I also get caramel sy… ow." I grabbed my stomach.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" she sounded worried.

"Ow. Ow! Ow mom!" I looked down when I felt wet. "I think… ow… my water broke!"

"What?! Okay get Chad to drive you to the…" I interrupted her with another 'ow' and Chad came rushing in. "…hospital. Don't panic Sonny, this not the time to panic."

"Mom! Chill." I ignored the pain trying to calm her down and Chad carried me to the car. He started speeding down the highway.

"Chad… slow down." I managed out with tears gathering in my eyes. He ignored me; I could see the fear in his eyes. I laughed a little. "Ch-Chad, chill. I'm not dying." My voice broke a little.

"I know, but it's possible." He whispered.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one making me feel better?! Ahh!" I clutched my stomach.

Chad pulled up to the hospital and he didn't even shut off the car, he just hopped out and picked me up. He rushed in asking for a doctor as I screamed in pain.

A couple doctors and nurses assisted in setting me up.

"Please sir, someone needs to handle the paperwork." The doctor tried to get Chad to sign.

"Look, I told you that her mom is coming, so her mom will handle it 'kay." His eyes never left me.

_**Half an hour later**_

I sat playing with my bed sheets and watched the TV claiming that I had become a druggie and moved to Philadelphia. _Really? Where do people come up with this stuff?_

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came was pain. Another contraction hit. "Chad!" he rushed in and I grabbed his hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" we screamed together as I squeezed his hand.

"Sonny…" he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, "I think you just broke my hand."

"Sorry." I quickly released him and he clutched his arm. I continued my 'ow ritual', as Chad so cleverly called it. Hint the sarcasm.

My mom came in with a blueberry muffin and some orange juice. I waited until the contraction to stop so that I could eat.

I bit into the muffin and it was dry. Great. The orange juice was full of pulp and I was constantly complaining. I felt like Tawni after she loses her lip stick.

"Chad, turn the volume down." I referred to the TV. He grabbed the remote and clicked it a couple times. "Not that low, now I can't hear it." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and pushed the up button until I said stop. "Sorry." I whispered and he shook his head.

"It's fine." His phone started ringing. "Hello? What web… what?... where?" he walked over to a bag that Tawni had sent me a couple weeks ago. "How do I… No… Where is the… What's a US b port? Oh that… it's hard to understand you! What does this…? Tawni stop screaming! What?" he turned to me.

"What?" I smiled. Chad always has problems talking to Tawni.

"I think she said web cam or turkey and ham. What?" he turned around to talk with her. "No… Tawni, I don't see a chord. No I think I know what a chord looks like! I work in a place full of chords… huh? No, I told you there isn't… Slow down."

After about ten more minutes, Chad hooked the wall part into the computer and then almost turned off my heart rate machine. He's a disaster waiting to happen.

"No, Tawni!" he was getting frustrated as he untangled his leg from a chord. "What? Just stop… slow down, I don't understand… oh." Then he did the simplest thing. He plucked one part of the chord into the wall and the other part into the computer. He set up a web cam and I instantly saw Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and… Marshal!

"Uh, hi Marshal. What's up?" I asked hoping he didn't notice where I was.

"I already know kiddo." He smiled until I screamed out in pain as another contraction hit. Chad grabbed my hand and winced in his chair that he settled in.

Tawni almost cried and Nico and Grady were glaring at Chad. Marshal sighed and Zora looked away.

"Owwww. You did this to me." I glared at Chad and my mom laughed.

"It's okay Chad, haven't you heard what people say? 'She's going to blame you and you'll hear words that you didn't even know were words.' I'm surprised that she hasn't started swearing like a sailor." This earned laughs from everyone but me.

Eventually, the contraction left me and the nurse said that I was 9 centimeters dilated and we would push at 10. **(Right? I don't know, some people say 8 and others say 12. Confusing!)**

I laid my head on my pillow with sweat attacking my forehead. Tawni kept saying, "Wipe! Sonny you have to wipe." And I would throw something at the screen.

"Alright Sonny, are you ready?" Nurse Amy asked with a big smile on her face.

"I've been here for over two hours! Of course I'm ready." I lied. My heart was racing a mile a minute and the heart rate machine wasn't helping me hide it.

"Wait, we don't want to see that… do we?" Nico looked at the rest of my cast.

"Not really…" Tawni whispered. They waved to me and closed their computer.

**(TPOV)**

"Stupid Cooper!" Nico hit the table and recoiled shaking his hand.

"Guys, please relax. We have to remain calm." I said trying to keep myself from bursting with excitement. _I'm gonna be an aunt! I'm gonna be an aunt! Woo!_

"Tawni, you can't say you don't hate him right now." Zora squeaked.

"I don't. I have been blessed with nieces or nephews or whatever they are. Oops." They looked at me shocked. Sonny had told me not to tell them she was having twins.

"Twins?! Really! OMGizzle! That is so cool!" Zora jumped around.

"Uh no, that's not what I said… I said niece or nephew. See it's one of it." I smiled but they didn't buy it.

"Tawni, what is she having?" Grady looked at me and bit his bottom lip.

"Well… twins." I mumbled and looked down.

"Yeah… I mean no…" Nico jumped.

**(SPOV)**

I screamed and pushed and any painful action there is, I did it. Chad tried to help with my breathing but we never went to any classes, he just did like in movies.

I copied him but soon gave up, "That doesn't even work! I just look like a retard!" I snapped and relaxed back on the bed.

"Okay Sonny, I see a head. One more." Amy smiled, I think, I couldn't tell with the face mask.

I pushed until I heard the cry of one of my babies. "It's a girl."

"Come on Sonny, almost done." Chad smiled but I returned it with a glare.

"Okay on the count of ten, push." Amy smiled and I nodded.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Chad counted off for me.

We repeated this for another eight minutes. Eight evil minutes. I heard my son crying and I collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted.

The doctors took the twins to get them cleaned up. "Good job Sonny." Chad kissed my forehead as I fell asleep.

~:*:~

When I woke up Chad was in the chair next to me asleep. I smiled and looked to the other side of the room and my mom smiled at me.

"Hey baby girl." I smiled. "You want to talk to your friends?" I nodded as she set up the web cam.

"You did that a lot faster than Chad." I whispered and she laughed.

"Sonny!" I heard Tawni's loud voice. I winced at the sudden yelling of 'hey's or 'are you still alive?'s.

"Hey guys." My throat was dry and my voice was hoarse.

"So, how'd it go?" Marshal smiled.

I shrugged and yawned. Chad opened his eyes and looked at them. "Never again." He played with his hand that was wrapped up.

"When did that happen?" I pointed to his hand. He looked down and shrugged.

"When you were sleeping."

"How?"

"When I said I think you broke my hand. You and your bone crushing powers." He mumbled.

I smiled and turned back to my friends. I was about to speak when Amy came in with the twins. Chad looked at her and smiled.

"What?" the others tried to see her from the screen but failed.

I stuck out my arms and Amy placed my son in my arms and my daughter in Chad's arms.

"Awww!" Tawni smiled.

The worst thing Chad could say came from his mouth. "I'm gonna miss them." He was frowning and I felt the tears nagging at me.

"Yeah…" I whispered.

My mom looked at me and frowned. "Sonny, why don't you keep them for a week and then see if you still want to give them up, 'kay?" I smiled and nodded my head.

Chad smiled but then frowned. "Well, I leave tomorrow."

"What? I thought you were staying the full three months?"

"I was, but I promised my director that after you weren't 'sick' anymore that I'd come back." He added air quotes with his fingers, cautious of his daughter.

Unfortunately, she woke up and started crying. Tawni sighed and smiled. "I love babies!" she threw her arms up and hugged, well, choked Grady.

"Tawni… I need… air… I'm not a…fish!" he huffed.

"Actually, fish breathe oxygen, it just enters them differently." Zora explained.

I laughed and caused the child in my own arms to wake up. He smiled at me and reached his tiny hand up. I smiled and Chad frowned.

"Why isn't she like him?"

"Because Chad, she's like you and he is like me. Minus the looks." It was true. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They looked like the Caribbean to me.

Even though she looked like me, with brown hair and eyes, she was stubborn like Chad. She was daddy's little girl and he was a momma's boy.

~:*:~

_**The next day**_

"Bye Chad." I gave him a kiss. He smiled and kissed the twins on the forehead. I hugged him with tears going down my face.

"I won't be back at the studio's anytime soon." I whispered in his ear, "Adoption takes a while." He sighed.

"Are you sure Sonny?" I looked down and then nodded.

"Twins plus a sixteen year old equals chaos. Especially if I'm the sixteen year old." He laughed a little.

"I'll miss you." He kissed me again and then left for the airport. I turned to face the sleeping babies.

"I'll miss you." I whispered Chad's words.

* * *

**Yay! Okay, there is one more chapter after this and then my sequel to it. :P**

**Fun!**


	14. Dear diary

**A lot different from previous chapters. Look for the sequel **_**For all you know**_

**And you may get a sneak peak in this chapter…"unless I'm lying, probably not, unless I am. See you later. Especially one of you!" –CDC!**

Epilogue

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_It's me again. I got a small break this week from the twins. They're so cute. But it hurts to see them. Every time I see them I think of Chad. Stupid Cooper! Kidding._

_I miss my friends and Tawni! She's my friend but I can't say friend in my diary. I promised that I wouldn't. Stupid bet!_

_So the twins are premature and they were in the hospital for a little bit but they're here for this week! The only bad part is that it's Thursday! I only have two days with them… unless I keep them! Should I?_

_I haven't talked to Chad since he left. I hope he didn't move on. I'd kill him if he did. _Tween Weekly_ seems to seriously believe that story about me going to Philadelphia! Oh, I forgot the date, today is August 4, 2009. The twins were born on July 23, 2009._

_Lord, please don't forget to remember me. I need some serious help down here. Haha. Oh, my new edition of _Tween Weekly_ is here! _So Random!_'s ratings went down a little. Sorry guys!_

_I think I'm staying in Wisconsin for a little bit. Just to set myself straight and to think about pursuing this career. He laughed Awww! Just like Chad._

_That's it, I'm staring at the twins and they're torturing me! His blue eyes are like Chad's :( and she looks like Bambi, it's so cute! I can't believe I'm saying this diary but… I don't think I can handle adoption._

_I had names picked out and I think it would be safe to name them now. Okay so I was thinking Allison Mackenzie Cooper Monroe and Alex Dylan Cooper Monroe. Cute, huh?_

_Okay so that makes it official. I'm keeping Allison and Alex because if you had eyes diary, you would to… but they might eat you. ;p_

_What about Chad?_

_Forever confused,_

_Sonny Monroe_

**So Sonny's keeping them and it was harder thinking of a boy's name. Okay, here is a peak at the sequel **_**For all you know**_**!**

"Allison Monroe!" my four year old looked at me. "What is this?" I held up my new T-shirt with rips in it.

"Alex say it look good for Halloween." She looked back at her toys on the carpet and her brown hair covered her face.

"Did not!" Alex held onto the railing on the bottom step.

"Did too!" she glared at him.

"Nuh uh!"

"Guys! It doesn't matter whose idea it was, but what do I wear to work? This is my uniform." I started working at an ice cream shop and my boss was really stupid. "Do you want mommy to get fired." They shook their heads 'no'.

"Momma, who dis?" Allison held up a picture of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast.

"Which one Alli?" I looked over every face except one. _Him._

"Dis one." She pointed to the main man himself.

"Mackenzie." I smiled.

"Nuh uh! That's Alli's name so he can't be Mackenzie." Alex huffed. I swear he's a mini Einstein. What four year old talks with somewhat proper grammar?

"Momma, his weal name. I want to know his weal name." Allison smiled.

"I, uh, I don't know." I looked at my beeping watch. "I'm late, again." I pulled a dirty shirt out of the hamper and sprayed it with Febreeze. **(Don't own that either.)**

"Come on." I walked to the car as the twins fought over who would get what seat. I noticed Alex tugging on Allison's brown locks.

"Alex, let go of her hair." He released her hair and smiled innocently.

"Sorry momma."

I buckled them in their seats and hopped in the driver's seat. My phone started ringing and I tossed the phone to Alex. He read the name slowly.

"Coo- Cooprer… Cooper? Who's that?" he looked at me and I took the phone from his hand.

"No one." He frowned.

"Momma, you should answer it. It'd be rude if you didn't."

**Sorry, but that's the end of **_**The only thing**_**. I'm sad; I wanted to make it longer. I was going to write about the week with the twins but I decided on a diary entry.**

**R&R and look for the sequel or else… Okay bye! Haha!**

**Chad: Hair check, teeth check, fashionably late check!**

**Sonny: stupid, check!**

**Chad: Hey! A green button!**

**Sonny: ADD also check.**

**Chad: it's so distracting…**

**Sonny: So is your big head.**

**Chad: What?**

**Sonny: Nothing.**

**Me: what, no banter?**

**Chad: Oh! Fine!**

**Sonny: Fine!**

**Chad: Good!**

**Sonny: Good!**

**Chad: so we're good?**

**Sonny: oh we're so good, especially if you click the green button.**


End file.
